A Turning to Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered
by Bastille Kain
Summary: Xander gets Buffy out of the high school during episode Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered. Things get worse after that point.
1. Chap 1: Psycho Love

Author: Kain

Title: A Turning to Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered

Disclaimer: Aside from a few Original Character's I created I own nothing. The character's of Buffy, Angel, and any other show that happens to be unforunate enough to wind up being used here belong to other people.

Spoilers: None. Story falls into the realm of complete AU after this point.

Summary: Xander gets Buffy out of the high school during episode Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered. Things get worse after that point.

Pairings: Eventually S/B

Rating: R Graphic violence, everything else pretty mild.

Feedback: Is always apprectiated. Just try to keep it construtive.

Email: Kain6639@yahoo.com

Archive: If you like it that much, sure. Just be sure to let me know where it's going, and give me the credit, good or bad, for my work.

__

Chapter One: Psycho Love

Giles comes down the stairs out of the stacks carrying a couple of books, "Xander." He says looking at him curiously. "What is it?" He asks setting his books down on the table.

Xander looks at the librarian guiltily, "it, it's me... throwing myself at your mercy."

"What? Why?" He questions as he takes off his glasses to clean them.

"I made a mess, Giles." Xander admits, "see, I found out that Amy's into witchcraft, and I was hurt, I guess, so I... made her put the love whammy on Cordy, but it backfired, and now every woman in Sunnydale wants to make me her cuddle monkey, which may sound swell on paper, but."

Jenny comes into the library behind them and strides up to Giles. "Rupert, we need to talk." She tells Giles before turning to look at Xander, "hey, Xander. Nice shirt." She says rubbing her hand over his shirt. "Look, Rupert, I know that you're angry at me, and I don't blame you, but I am not just gonna go away," she says as she continues rubbing Xander's arm. "I mean, I care far too much about you to," she turns to looking at Xander's arm. "Have you been working out?"

Xander gives Giles a pleading, 'see what I mean?' look. Giles grabs Jenny by the arms and pulls her away and behind him. 

"Oh!" She exclaims as she stares at Xander with a look of desire in her eyes. 

Giles looks at her, at Xander, back at her, and finally back at Xander. "I cannot believe that you are fool enough to do something like this!" He hisses angrily at Xander.

"Oh, no, I'm twice the fool it takes to do something like this," Xander explains to Giles as Jenny keeps staring at him while she plays with her necklace. 

Giles sighs heatedly, "has, uh. Has Amy tried to reverse the spell?"

"I get around Amy and all she wants to do is talk honeymoon plans."

Jenny steps towards Xander, "Rupert, maybe I need to talk to Xander alone."

Giles pushes her back, "do you have any idea how serious this is? People under a-a love spell, Xander, are-are deadly. They lose all capacity for reason." He looks at Jenny who has begun rubbing her hands over her face and neck, then down her body. "And if what you say is true and the entire female population is affected, I," he looks at the boy sternly. "Don't leave the library. I'll find Amy and see if we can put a stop to this thing."He promises as he starts to leave the library. 

Jenny rubs her fingers together, **alone at last with Xander**, she thinks as she sashays up to him. He steps back away from her. Giles walks back up to them, takes Jenny by the hand and pulls her out of the library behind him. Jenny moans and reaches her arm out to Xander as Giles drags her off. "No!" She cries out.

Xander realizes he's finally alone without any girls around, and quickly moves to push the mobile card catalog in front of the doors in an attempt to keep it that way. As he heads back toward the table Buffy pulls the door open. She steps through the doorway wearing only a short black raincoat that reaches barely down to mid-thigh and black high heels. When Xander hears the door swing shut and smack the card catalog behind him he spins around and stares at Buffy in shock. She is standing there with one hand on the catalog and the other propped up on top of the theft detector and smiles at him as she raises her right ankle and rubs it against her left calf. 

Buffy sighs seductively as she says "Alone at last." She remarks coyly 

Xander stares open-mouthed at the tiny slayer, "Buff, give me a heart attack!"

"Oh," she says casting her eyes over him, she begins walk seductively towards him "I'm gonna give you more than that." She grabs her raincoat belt to untie it. 

Xander backs away from Buffy, gesturing with his hands, "Buff, for the love of God, don't open that raincoat." He squawks out.

"Come on," she says huskily, "it's a party! Aren't you gonna open your present?" She asks him seductively as she opens a button on her raincoat.

****

Oh, god. Xander prays silently, **Buffy under a love spell, Buffy not in complete control of herself. Buffy super strong and not worried about hurting someone**. **Way to go Harris, anything else you want to do for an encore, like maybe starting a riot**. **Time to buck up and take responsibility for your actions Harris, gotta get Buffy out of school before she hurts anyone**.

Xander steps forward putting his hands on the belt of her short raincoat, Buffy smiles up at him. "There's nothing I'd like better then to open my present," he says hotly. "But perhaps we should go someplace a bit more private, I'd really hate to have to stop once we get going." He finishes with a slight whine to his voice.

Buffy smiles up at him, "all you have to do is ask." She replies her face glowing from the sudden heat rising in her body. **Soon, soon me and Xander will be together**, she thinks as she grabs hold of Xander's hand. She drags him to the back of the library, kissing him quickly she pulls him out the back door and the two of them disappear.

Oz pushes his way through the crowd of girls that are mauling Cordiela every now and then he can pick out the word Xander being shouted from somebody. Not that he's paying too much attention to what they were saying, but it was about the only thing anybody was saying. After listening to Willow go on and on about Xander last night Oz was beginning to see a trend. It only confirmed what Giles had said a few minutes ago when he had seen the librarian in the library.

He shoves Harmony away from Cordiela, "Back off Harm!" He shouts letting the wolf out just a little. The spell bound girls seem to sense something coming from him as they back off.

"Has everybody in this town gone crazy?" Cordiela asks from just behind the short guitarist.

"Love spell," Oz informs her, as he begins pulling her towards the library. "He was trying to get back at you."

"So he makes all the women fall in love with him, typical Xander logic." Cordiela muses angrily.

"It didn't work right, according to Amy it was aimed at you."

Cordiela frowns for a moment before smiling, "Really. He was trying to use dark magic to win my love back."

"Something like that," Oz says warily as he pulls Cordiela into the library. "I couldn't find him," he calls out to Giles. "But I managed to save Cordiela from a bunch of ensorcelled airheads."

Giles looks almost disappointed at the information, "how... Providential." He remarks blandly turning back to a book he's holding. He gestures to the table around him indicating they should help themselves to any of the volumes there.

After a minute or so Oz looks up, "Has anyone seen Buffy?"

Buffy pulls Xander into her room, laughing quietly into the back of her hand at how easy it was for them to sneak past her unobservant mother. "Alone at last," her sultry voice husks out as she silently pushes the door close behind them. Xander can feel a sense of dread settle over him as he hears the lock on Buffy's door click. "Now we won't have to worry about being interrupted," she informs Xander as she slowly spins to face him.

Smiling seductively she begins to glide towards him. Xander can feel his body reacting to Buffy. He hears his heart pounding in his ears as his blood seems to be boiling in his veins. His cohesive thought process has just about fizzled to nothing, or something so close nobody could notice a difference. Smiling nervously he sputters, "alone. As in the two of us in a room? Who would of thunk it?"

"Mmm," she breathes stopping a few inches away from him. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment."

Xander circles away from Buffy, "oh. I'm pretty sure I know when your fantasies started," Xander jokes lightly as he fails to notice Buffy's expression darken. "Perhaps a thrilling game of scrabble will help us wild away the night."

"Board games are the last thing I was planning on happening tonight," she mutters darkly. Grabbing Xander roughly she spins him around pulling the young man into a passionate, fiery, and rough kiss.

Feeling himself starting to give into his long time desires Xander begins returning Buffy's almost violent kiss before he manages to regain control of himself. He manages to push her back slightly pulling her lips off of his. She glares at him murderously as he breathlessly gasps out, "it's a spell Buffy."

Buffy smiles hearing his words as a profession of his love for her. "I know," she sighs contentedly.

"You do?" He asks looking at the tiny blond with a sense of relief.

"Of course I do," she replies in a whisper soft voice as she gently runs her fingers over his covered chest.

"Thank god," He sighs closing his eyes relieved that Buffy was somehow fighting off the effects off the spell. "If I thought for even an instant that there was the slightest chance that any part of what your feeling right now was real. I don't know if I'd be able."

Buffy tears the two shirts Xander's wearing from his body pulling him forward with the force. "How can you say what I'm feeling isn't real?" She hisses at him shoving him back lightly.

Xander grunts from the impact with her hand as he stumbles back a step. He rubs at his chest, "I cast a spell the other night. A love spell. That's why you're feeling the way you are."

"What?" She growls at him. "My affections are nothing more then some toy for you to play with?"

"No Buffy of course not," he quickly assures her trying to find some way to mollify her. "It was meant for someone else entirely."

"Someone else," she breathes out in a cold fury. She was shocked at the revelation that he was in love with somebody that wasn't her. "Who is she?" She demands grabbing Xander by the throat and lifting him from the floor. "I'm so gonna rip them apart. Limb from limb," she muses quietly. "Who is it? Have you finally decided to give into Willow's constant nagging? Or did Cordiela decide to take you back?"

"No one," Xander chokes out between gasps for breath. "There's no one else Buffy."

Gently settling Xander back on his feet Buffy leans upward placing a soft kiss along the red welt, "why." She husks as she kisses the tender mark before moving onto another finger mark, "do." She kisses another finger mark, "you." She says kissing the fourth mark, "make." Switching sides she kisses the thumb print, "me." Moving down she lightly sucks on his Adam's apple, "so." She dots a series of soft feather light kisses up to his chin, "angry." She finishes placing a scorching kiss directly onto his mouth.

Minutes pass as Buffy desperately tries to devour Xander whole. The thought of ever being apart from Xander again makes what she felt after Angel had lost his soul seem like something small, almost trivial by comparison. Xander tries to fight his own rising desire as Buffy strokes the flames of his passion. Buffy pulls back slightly as Xander gasps for breath. She looks up at him with all the seductive innocence in the world as she coyly asks him, "do you want to open your present?" Ever so slowly she undoes the sash holding the black raincoat closed.

Xander stares wide eye as Buffy begins slipping the black coat off her shoulders revealing more of her light bronze skin then he had ever seen before. Xander inhales deeply while his eyes try to pop completely out of his skull as the raincoat drops soundlessly to the floor. Her perfect body is completely exposed to his hungry lust filled gaze. "Please, forgive me Buffy?" He breathes out in a dangerously low, husky voice as he grabs hold of the tiny blonde ravishing her body with his mouth.

Buffy nearly passes out as an intense wave of pleasure washes over her as Xander's mouth connects with hers. For the first time tonight she can feel his desire, his passion matching her own as his tongue delves into her mouth. His hands run riot over her body as he tries to map the entire landscape in one glorious instant.

It was good, better then she had ever imagined it could be but it wasn't enough. She needed more, needed to feel him inside her, needed to have him filling her as she knew only he could. Shoving him back playfully Buffy smiles that sultry smile of hers. The back of his legs hit the bed causing him to sit down. He bounces several times before coming to a stop. Somehow she had manage to unbuckle his belt and undo the clasp while her hands had been roaming over his body.

She pushes him back down onto the bed as she sensuously begins to crawl up his body. Straddling his waist she slowly spreads her hips grinding her pelvis into his groin. "Ugh," she groans circling her hips. "As long as you're faithful to me I'll forgive."

A strong hand rips Buffy off Xander. Angelus' other fist slams into the other side of her head. "Sorry Buff. Xander's not gonna be too faithful to anybody." He snarls angrily tossing Buffy against the wall hard enough to knock the wind from her lungs.

Xander jumps up punching Angelus in the back of his head. "Bastard!" He shouts, "if you hurt her."

Angelus' elbow smashes into Xander's face breaking his nose and splitting his lip. "Oh I'm gonna do so much worse then hurt Buffy," he tells Xander sounding almost happy as he spins grabbing Xander by the throat. "Why don't you wait outside until I've taken care of Buff," he quips dryly as he easily hurls Xander out the window. Shattering the glass he sails over the small roof and lands hard on the ground below.

"Xander!" Buffy shouts as she surges shakily past Angelus ignoring him as if he wasn't there. Her only concern was getting to Xander and making sure he was okay.

Angelus wraps one hand around Buffy's throat while his other arm grabs around her body easily pinning her arms to her side. His features easily slide into his vampiric face, "I gotta tell ya' Buff. I'm kinda disappointed here. I thought what we had was suppose to be forever. But what do find when I come to pay you surprise visit. You getting ready to do the bump and grind with Harris. I should be pissed," he snarls into her ear.

"You threw him out the window," she cries as he loosens his hold enough for her to draw a ragged breath. "He could be hurt."

"I'd worry more about yourself Buff, your problems are a bit more immediate," he smirks an instant before sinking his fangs into her throat. Quickly draining her almost to death. He slowly pulls his fangs from her neck as he sensuously laps at the blood that spilled over. "After all," Angelus remarks as he slashes his wrist open, "Harris has about twenty-four hours," he adds as he roughly shoves his wrist into Buffy's mouth.

"Aw, come on Buff don't fight it," he snarls forcing his wrist further into her mouth widening her jaws around his forearm. "Oh, no wait. Go ahead fight it," he tells her moving his other hand to cover her nose cutting off her oxygen supply. "It just makes this moment that much richer for me."

Buffy tries to fight but she's as close to death as she had been when the master had left her to drown in his pool. She tries not to swallow as she hangs limply in Angel's strong arms. She gulps instinctively as her body starves for oxygen. As she swallows Angel's powerful blood her feelings for Xander shift back to normal.

She swoons as the vampiric blood quickly hits her system. Remembering everything that had transpired between her and Xander she grabs hold of Angel's hand and forearm. Sucking hard on the bleeding wound she manages to swallow several mouthfuls of Angel's blood. Then just as suddenly as the burst of strength hit her she feels it slip away as her body begins to die.

Angelus lets her dying body fall forward onto her bed. He smirks at her, at the soft sobs that are finally staring to fade, "told ya' our love was forever Buff. Just wish I had more time to train you like I did with Dru." He shrugs unconcerned, "oh well," he says moving into Buffy's closet to get her some clothes to wear for after she wakes up.

The door burst open as Joyce comes flying into the room, "Buffy!" She shouts seeing her daughter lying face down on her bed. There was something unnatural about the way she wasn't moving. She was so still, the room was filled with a deep oppressive silence. "Buffy," she whispers softly as she slowly moves towards the bed.

"Hi Joyce," Angel greets enthusiastically stepping out of Buffy's closet holding varies pieces of clothing.

"Angel," she hisses seeing the young man. "What have you done to Buffy?"

Angel tosses the clothes on top of Buffy's body, "she's fine Joyce. Really," he responds running a hand through his hair. "Well except for the being dead issue she has going on now."

Joyce tenses at his words as her face twist into a mask of rage, "I'll see you dead you son of bitch," she snarls at him.

Angel smiles cruelly at her, "not all that hard to do. In fact every time you've seen me, I've been dead. So hey, mission accomplished. Now if you don't mind can we please move onto the really important subject. What goes better with these red leather hip-huggers?" He asks her as he starts going through the clothes on the bed, "the forest green pullover, the beige midriff halter top, or this here little backless number?"

Joyce takes a step back all the while staring at Angel like he was insane as he goes through Buffy's clothing. "I just want Buffy to look her best the next time you two get together."

"What the hell are you talking about? Buffy's dead!"

"Undead," he corrects her absently. "Killing a parent," he says turning to look at Joyce. "It's such a monumental moment in your life." Closing his eyes a look of pleasure appears on his face as he cherishes the found memory. "I still remember the night I slaughtered my family," he continues with a deep sigh. "My little sister was the sweetest thing I've ever tasted," opening his eyes he smiles at Joyce. "Buffy was close, but," he finishes with a slight shrug.

Joyce only stops backing away from Angel because she backs into the wall. "What are you?" She asks softly unable to stop herself. She was trying her best not to anger the insane young man in front of her.

"For crying out loud Joyce! Buy a clue already!" He shouts at her causing her to try and jump back. Moving closer to Joyce Angel's grin broadens, "I'm a vampire. An evil, undead, soulless fiend. Now I've turned Buffy into one," he says causing the older woman to cringe in front of him as she watches his progress. "The next time she sees you she's gonna want to rip your throat out and drink you till your as dry as Death Valley," he says stooping slightly to look directly into Joyce's eyes. The smell of fear radiating of Joyce nearly made him pass out from euphoria, it was so intoxicating.

"Do you want to know why?" He whispers softly into her ear, then ignores the shake of her head and answers her anyway. "It's your fault really. If you hadn't been such a lousy mother maybe she wouldn't have fallen in love with a souled vampire. You wouldn't believe how desperate she was for the smallest sign of affection. The kindest words, the softest touch. It was so simple to snatch that sweet flower when she offered herself to me."

Joyce crumbles to the floor sobbing quietly. His words might have been meant to taunt her but she knew there was more then a little truth in them. She senses, more then sees Angel more away from her. He seemed to be whistling a cheerful tune she didn't recognize as he went about his business.

"Just remember," he says slinging Buffy's nude body over his shoulder. "Next time she sees you you're nothing but a meal to her, maybe a toy to play with," he adds with a shrug as he lifts a leather duffle bag. Ducking out the window he turns back to the distraught mother. "You have a good night now Joyce," he says pleasantly before disappearing into the darkness.

________________________________________________________________________

Pyscho Love - Skid Row

Check out Clementine  
Cleanin' needles in her wine  
Face down in her one-eyed world  
With her brain-dead valentine  
  
She'll be your zombie, your livin?dead  
Her sweet corruption  
Its gonna make you, gonna break you  
Ohh yeah, she said...  
  
Haunt my house of pain  
And feel my psycho love  
We'll shine and pray for rain  
To heal my psycho love  
  
Legs at ten and two  
Chain her down that's what you do  
King Tut and snake-eyed slut  
In the pink but screamin' blue  
  
I'll taste your crazy, you smell insane  
I'm just another ghost  
Inside your spirits hall of fame  
  
Haunt my house of pain  
And feel my psycho love  
We'll shine and pray for rain  
To heal my psycho love  
  
As the warm smooth soul  
Chases through the cold silence  
of a body  
A body of touch not feel  
One question is she a stone in the  
devil's garden  
Or a speck in an angels dust  
Ashes to ashes  
And lust to lust  
  
She'll teach you true love  
Watchin' you turn blue love  
She'll wrap you in a chokehold  
And suck your symptom dry


	2. Chap 2: Lust for Life

__

Chapter Two: Lust for Life

"I'm so going kill Xander," Willow hisses as she paces between the double doors and the large table in the middle of the library. Her statement echoed the feelings of everybody in the library. Especially every female in the large room. It had been nearly ten minutes since the spell had simply, mysteriously ended.

"No," Jenny says softly, "killing is way to simple." Looking over at Amy she shouts, "and you!" Amy jumps startled at the sudden noise. The young witch hadn't been able to look at anybody since the spell had ended, "what the hell did you think you were doing. Casting a love spell."

"He was blackmailing me. Do the spell or he'd rat me out," she responds softly. Looking up at the group she continues, "I told him, warned him. If his intentions weren't pure there could be consequences." Looking directly at Cordelia she finishes, "but all he wanted was his revenge against you. You couldn't have..."

"Typical Xander," Willow mutters. "The one person he wants is the only one not effected by the spell."

Cordelia looks over at Willow, "for somebody so smart you can be pretty stupid," she snaps at the redhead. "It's fairly obvious I was the only one he didn't want."

"Do you think so?" Willow asks amazed that she hadn't thought of that. Of course with as angry as she was feeling right now she was surprised she was able to think of anything.

"Yeah," Oz answers. "I can see that. Granted I don't Xander as well as you. But…"

"Oh dear lord!" Giles gasps loudly. His face had gone completely white as he stares at nothing for a moment.

"Giles," Willow calls softly as Jenny rushes to his side. The book he had been reading falls to the table as he slumps into his chair. Amy picks up the book quickly flipping towards the spot Giles had been reading.

Jenny kneels down next to Giles rubbing his forearm, "what is it Rupert? What did you find out?"

Giles looks up at Willow catching her eyes with tears brimming at the edges of his own. "I'm… I'm afraid Xander is… Xander is."

Willow shakes her head, "dead." Amy says quietly from the passage she had been reading. "The only way to break a love spell without casting the counter spell is with the death of the person the spell was cast upon."

"I didn't mean I wanted," Willow sobs.

"That can't be right," Cordelia coldly remarks staring at Amy.

Willow crumples to the floor in a quivering heap. Oz is at her side in an instant gathering her into his arms. The only recognizable word coming from Willow is "no," repeated over and over again.

"You read it wrong," Cordelia cries out grabbing hold of Amy. The taller girl easily hauls the small witch out of her chair, "Xander can't be dead. Do you understand me!" She yells shaking the smaller girl, "read it again, read it right this time."

"Cordelia!" Jenny shouts at the cheerleader.

Cordelia glances at Jenny as she stops shaking Amy. "He can't be," she mouths as she lets go of the witch. "He just can't," she adds as she grabs back hold of Amy. Pulling Amy into A tight hug she squeezes the smaller girl as hard as she can as she fights to hold in the tears that she can feel threatening her.

"You turned the slayer," Spike chuckles as Angelus dumps Buffy on the large table. Spike runs an appreciative gaze over her nude body. "I can't believe you turned the bloody slayer," he laughs hard as he slaps the table several times. "The bloody fucking slayer."

Angelus gives Spike a slight shrug as he smiles darkly, "what can I say. I was planning on tormenting her for a few more weeks, force her to slay some of her friends. Really break her, but I just had this urge to kill her tonight. So I took a page out of your book and did."

Spike glances up at the older vampire, "it's not like you to jump ship in mid stream mate?"

Hopping up onto the table Angelus looks down at Spike, "sometime you just have to go with a little spontaneity. You know, when that moment just kinds of grabs ya'," he explains carefully. "Seeing her about to give it up to that poser Harris. It just made want her dead," he shrugs. "So I killed her."

"Ah, daddy brought princess home a new sister," Drusilla sighs gleefully. "Wicked beast hidden within," she continues tilting Buffy's head to the side exposing the wound. She leans down licking the dried blood off Buffy's neck, "she's like roses. Beautiful white roses that have all up and died." She says with a slight whimper in her voice. She leans down as slowly licks up the side of Spike's face, then she glides over to Angelus. Growling playfully she nips at his chin. "The stars they tell me, tell me about my little sister. My precious white roses. She's going to keep our family together forever."

Spike rolls his way around the table to stop by Xander's body. "Um, Dru. Pet, I thought we agreed not to bring the takeout home anymore?"

Drusilla turns away from Angelus screwing her first finger into the side of her temple. "The voices. They filled up my head with visions," she says gliding across the concrete floor. She easily lifts Xander up by his throat, "told me I needed to have my dark knight with me for all."

"You turned that," Angelus sneers, "I must've done a better job then I thought. You're a psychotic loon."

"Maybe you shoulda stuck with your first plan," Spike smirks amusedly while he rolls himself away.

"Then he changed and the voices went away," she grins at Angelus. "He's beautiful he is. Got a heart as black as death itself and a fire burning in the pit of his belly. He's the perfect brother Roses and Spike."

Angelus smiles, "is that right Dru?"

"He'll bath the world in blood and fire 'fore he's done," Drusilla replies as if it's a certain fact.

Angelus wraps his arm around her waist as he pulls her out of the room, "we'll see Dru. If'n he ain't everything you claim. Well he'll get to see one last sunrise."

Buffy groans softly as she sucks in a deep lungfull of air. She clutches her stomach at the intense hunger pain that grips her. Rolling to her side on the hard surface she was sleeping on she groans even louder then the first time.

"Well now," Spike mutters from a few feet away.

"Spike?" Buffy moans opening her eyes. There he was sitting in his old fashion wheel chair. His chin was resting lightly atop his stapled fingers. It was unnerving her, how he was just sitting there staring at her with that intense gaze of his, the likes of which she had never seen before. He had never looked so alive, so vibrant to her eyes before.

"There's something, a few things actually that you just don't see everyday," Spike states sounding almost impressed.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?" Buffy asks after a moment before she realizes she had no desire to kill him either. Well she did have a desire to kill him, but that was more because he was an annoying prick not because he was a vampire.

Spike chuckles loudly at the question, "good to know you've kept your sense of humor pet."

Buffy groans again as she swings her bare legs over the side of the table. Looking down at herself she notices her lack of clothing for the first time. She only finds it slightly disconcerting that she's not more embarrassed by the fact she is sitting naked on a table in front of Spike and not feeling ashamed over it.

"Feeling a bit peckish are we darling?" He asks leering at her perfect teenage body.

Buffy can feel herself actually preening because of the way Spike is looking at her. She shakes her head emitting a low growl from deep in her chest. Looking down at herself she stops growling. "Bit disconcerting from this side isn't it luv?"

"I'm dead ain't I?" She asks him even though she knows the answer already.

"Undead American would be the proper term your looking for," he responds with a smirk at her disbelieving look.

"Angel turned me, and he didn't have the decency to dress me," she complains snottily.

"Vampire luv," Spike reminds her. "I know your memory's never been your greatest asset but try to keep that in the forefront. It's rather important to your unlife now."

Buffy glances at Spike carefully, "I'll be sure to remember that. Thanks."

"You're planning on going out?"

"I'm hungry," she tells him with a faraway gleam in her eyes. "I'm in the mood for something young, fresh."

Spike smirks, "most newbies aren't all that concerned with what their meal tastes like. Most can't control the change until after their first meal either," he informs her.

She knows he's talking about changing from her human to vampire face, "how long?"

He grins again, "just short of three hours. Give or take a couple minutes," he tells her simply.

She blinks at him, "that's not right. It's suppose take a day, sometimes three."

"I was here when Angelus dropped you off Luv."

Buffy smiles, "so nobody knows I'm dead yet?"

"Your mom."

She shrugs, "not like she was a big part of my. Not like she's gonna be a big part of it after I kill her."

"Angelus brought you a bag of clothes. It's at the end of the table," he tells her watching her carefully. There was something in her voice that sounding slightly hesitant when she mentioned killing her mother.

Buffy smiles gratefully at Spike. While she no longer had a problem displaying her body this way. Walking all the way to her house would probably be problematic with having to kill all the people who saw her like this. "Thanks," she answers sliding off the table.

Strutting to the end of the she stops suddenly. Sucking in another deep unneeded breath upon seeing the partially clad form of Alexander Harris. "Angel turned him too?" She asks Spike sensing the changes taking place within the Xander's corpse.

"Dru," Spike growls angrily.

Buffy laughs at that, "serves you right you stupid bastard."

"What's so bleeding funny?"

Looking back over her shoulder she explains herself, "he had a love spell cast on himself."

Spike glances at the dead body with a look of utter disbelieve, "why would he want Dru?"

"I don't think he did since it effected me as well. It's the only reason Angel got the drop on me," she says kicking Xander in the ribs smiling as she feels the satisfying crunch of bones breaking with the impact. "Oh well, looks like I get to move onto meal number two."

Shaking her head she dumps the contents of her bag onto the table. Her eyes go wide as she gets her first look at what Angel had pack, "well this sucks," she snarls as she picks up the single pair of black boots. "He only brought me one pair of boots," she mutters tossing them back onto the table. "And the rest of this," she gripes rummaging through the pile, "nothing here goes together. I'm gonna look like a mall fashion reject trying to make an outfit out of this crap."

Spike laughs at Buffy's tirade, "come on now pet. There's gotta be something you could throw together."

"Please," she groans. "Look at this. It's like he was trying to dress a vampire. Dark, dark, and oh hey just for variety. More dark."

"I'm getting the impression you don't like dark?"

"Don't get me wrong," Buffy explains. "Darks got it's place. On you it goes. Me, not so much. First thing I gotta do is hit myself up a mall, get a whole new wardrobe."

Spike smirks shaking his head, "and just how are you planning on transporting this here new wardrobe of yours?"

Buffy smiles sweetly at Spike, "you could come with. Make a night of it. Find ourselves some nice nubile young thing."

"In case you haven't noticed pet I'm not the most mobile," Spike spits out angrily.

"Oh please, your Spike. The big bad. The only vamp I've never been able to kill no matter how many time we've fought." She tells him just before she plops herself down on his lap. "Besides how are you gonna build your strength back up if your not getting fresh food. I mean what have Angel and Dru been bringing you. Stray pets or something?"

Spike looks away from her, "oh my god! That's what they've been doing to you. How the hell are you suppose to get strong eating that crap?" She grates angrily hopping off his lap, "you are going with me tonight." She tells him in a voice that isn't going to brook no arguments from him. In a flash she throwing on some of the dark clothing, "no more of this moping around feeling sorry for yourself."

Spike shakes his head as he sighs. He didn't think Angelus knew what he had gotten himself in for with turning the slayer. She hadn't even fed yet and she was already a force to be reckoned with. "What about him?" He asks pointing at Harris.

Buffy looks down at Xander, "we should probably take him with us. Really wouldn't want some stray Scooby stumbling upon him and deciding to stake your new brother." She replies as she looks at Spike, "this like makes me your aunt doesn't it?" She asks with a too sweet smile, "kinda of means you have to do what I say."

"Bloody hell," Spike groans slapping a hand over his head.

________________________________________________________________________

Lust for Life - Iggy Pop

Here comes Johnny Yen again  
With the liquor and drugs  
And the flesh machine  
He's gonna do another strip tease.  
Hey man, where'd ya get that lotion?  
I've been hurting since I've bought the gimmick  
about something called love  
Yeah, something called love.  
Well, that's like hypnotizing chickens.  
  
Well, I'm just a modern guy  
Of course, I've had it in the ear before.  
I have a lust for life  
'Cause of a lust for life.  
  
I'm worth a million in prizes  
With my torture film  
Drive a GTO  
Wear a uniform  
all on a government loan.  
I'm worth a million in prizes  
Yeah, I'm through with sleeping on the sidewalk  
No more beating my brains  
No more beating my brains  
With liquor and drugs  
With liquor and drugs.  
  
Well, I'm just a modern guy  
Of course, I've had it in my ear before  
Well, I've a lust for life (lust for life)  
'Cause of a lust for life (lust for life, oooo)  
I got a lust for life (oooo)  
Got a lust for life (oooo)  
Oh, a lust for life (oooo)  
Oh, a lust for life (oooo)  
A lust for life (oooo)  
I got a lust for life (oooo)  
Got a lust for life.  
  
Well, I'm just a modern guy  
Of course, I've had it in my ear before  
Well, I've a lust for life  
'Cause I've a lust for life.  
  
Here comes Johnny Yen again  
With the liquor and drugs  
And the flesh machine  
He's gonna do another strip tease.  
Hey man, where'd ya get that lotion?  
Your skin starts itching once you buy the gimmick  
about something called love  
Love, love, love  
Well, that's like hypnotizing chickens.  
  
Well, I'm just a modern guy  
Of course, I've had it in the ear before  
And I've a lust for life (lust for life)  
'Cause I've a lust for life (lust for life)  
Got a lust for life  
Yeah, a lust for life  
I got a lust for life  
A lust for life  
Got a lust for life  
Yeah a lust for life  
I got a lust for life  
Lust for life  
Lust for life  
Lust for life  
Lust for life  
Lust for life 


	3. Chap 3: Up to Me

__

Chapter Three: Up to Me

Jenny hadn't been able to fall asleep yet. Every time she closed her eyes either Willow or Cordiela's face would appear. Not their normal smiling faces but the one she had last seen. Neither girl had been in a good place. Willow hadn't stopped sobbing since they had discerned the horrible news. Oz had volunteered to stay the night with her.

Cordiela had alternated between painful fits of crying and anger driven rages where she bullied, threatened, and tried to terrorize the group into admitting they were lying about Xander. That it was all some kind of sick practical joke everybody was playing on her. Nobody had been able to get through to the tall brunette that Xander was dead.

Jenny swallows another mouthful of the whiskey she had been drinking relishing the burning sensation as the harsh liquor made its way down her throat. Normally she wouldn't drink anything so strong but she didn't feel she deserved the smooth flavors of her favorite wines. She had a need to punish herself and a desire to get as drunk as possible so she had gone for the whiskey. It was the obvious solution to both her urges.

She looks down as she swirls the tiny amount of liquor in the bottom of her glass. On top of Xander's probable death nobody had been able to find Buffy either. There was no answer at her house when they had tried to call her earlier. Rupert was going to check out her house after he got Cordiela and Amy home safely. Jenny didn't envy the person who had to tell the tiny slayer her best friend was dead.

A rapid pounding on her front door pulls her out of her depressing thoughts. "Coming," she shouts and the pounding stops almost instantly. She draws off the last of her drink setting the glass down on the table before she heads to the front door of her apartment.

Whatever she had been expecting was definitely not what she saw when she pulled the door open. Buffy was sitting on the floor directly across from her door. Her red leather clad legs were spread about a foot apart with the soles of her black boots planted firmly into the beige carpet. A large bottle of Jim Beam rest on the rug between her legs. A cigarette dangles lazily from the first two fingers of her left hand that rest on her knee. As the smoke drifts to the ceiling she absently picked at the short hairs of the carpet next to her right buttocks. Her dark silk shirt was unbuttoned revealing a very firm, very toned midriff as well as dark green sports bra.

She had never seen the little slayer dressed so dark before. Nor had she seen her looking so relaxed, innocent, sensuous, or wanton all at the same time. It didn't even appear like Buffy was trying for any of those things. The tiny blonde just looked like she was being Buffy for maybe the first time in her life and this was what came out.

Barely a second had passed before Jenny breathes out a relieved sigh at seeing Buffy sitting here unhurt in front of her. "Buffy," she greets happily as she begins to move forward.

"Don't!" Buffy snarls before Jenny had even shifted her weight. "Stay inside. You'll be safe in there. For awhile anyway," she finishes to softly for Jenny to hear.

Jenny stops moving as soon as Buffy had said to stop. She could tell something wasn't right. Buffy looked completely unconcerned about any danger yet seemed to feel there was a danger to Jenny herself. She takes a deep breath deciding it would be better to get the news of Xander's death out of the way quickly. "Buffy," she says gently. The blonde looks at her with what Jenny can only describe hunger mixed with curiosity. "I've got some bad news. It's about Xander."

"He's dead," Buffy bluntly informs Jenny. The teacher looks taken aback at Buffy's blasé attitude about Xander demise. " I know, seen the body," she smirks at something she finds amusing. "Actually got the body in the trunk of Spike's Desoto out back," she chuckles amused with herself.

Jenny stares at Buffy horrified by the comment. Watches numbly as the young girl inhales deeply from her smoldering cigarette. She waits for Buffy to exhale the smoke, and waits, and waits, and waits some more. Finally Buffy picks up the bottle of hard whiskey and takes a long pull. She sighs contentedly expelling the smoke from her lungs. "Buffy," Jenny says slowly trying to deny the evidence staring her in the face. "What's going on?"

"Oh come on Jen!" Buffy exclaims loudly causing the teacher to jump back, "you're kind of smart for a teacher. It can't be all that hard for you to take one plus one and get three," she sneers at the gypsy. Buffy was surprised to find there was still a lot of residual anger at the older woman, but Giles loved her so she was safe from Buffy for the moment.

"What are you doing here? If this is some kind of attempt to lure me out, or invite you in. Telling me what you are kind of botches up the plan," Jenny responds coldly to the undead girl.

Buffy rises to her feet in one smooth motion hurling herself at the barrier that prevents her from reaching Jenny. She slams into it with enough force she staggers back a step, "what I wouldn't give right now to get my hands on you. To feel the bones snapping as I slowly break every single on in your body," she hisses as she presses herself against the barrier.

Her body squirms sensuously as she begins talking again, "to run my hands along your smooth skin," she purrs softly. "To gently knead your soft, supple flesh with my strong hands. To tilt your head back, to the side exposing your elegant neck. I'd run my tongue over every inch of your heated flesh, stoking fires, desire that you've only imagined in the darkest recesses of your mind before. I'd have you begging me, and you would beg me to sink my fangs into your throat," the tip of her tongue barely slips out between her lips. Slowly it grazes a trail along her lips glistening them slightly.

"I'd take my time drinking you down Jenny. Make it last for hours, each moment an eternity into ecstasy. I'd savor every last drop of blood I would get from you, I'd take you beyond any pleasure you've ever felt before. I'd make you mine Jenny. In those last moments, just when you think it is over. That your struggle is finally done I'd press my bleeding breast to your lips making you mine forever."

She sits down hard on her floor as her body turns to jello. It takes her a moment to even realize she is sitting on the floor. It takes even longer for her brain to return, to start functioning properly as it comes away from the scene Buffy had painted for her. Somehow she had no doubts that Buffy would be able to do exactly what she claimed. At the same time her mind begins working normally again, her body begins to return to its regular state. Her breathing slows, her temperature drops back down from the peak it had risen to a few seconds ago.

She stares out the doorway at Buffy who's now sitting Indian style just beyond the threshold. The young girl is taking another drink from her bottle of whiskey and she already had another cigarette lit as well. She extends the bottle through the barrier and Jenny moves so she's sitting down opposite from Buffy mirroring her style. Taking the offered bottle she stares at it.

"It's not laced with anything," Buffy informs Jenny when she sees her hesitate.

Jenny jerks at the words. In truth she hadn't even considered the possibility. It was Buffy sitting across from her. A dead Buffy who just intimated a strong desire to have sex with her while feeding from her before finally turning her. In a strange way she couldn't explain it still felt like Buffy.

She takes a short pull from the bottle before passing a little piece of it back through the barrier. Buffy smiles at the caution Jenny's showing. "It wasn't that," Jenny finally says to Buffy.

"Then what was it?" The tiny blonde asks with just the hint of a smirk as she takes the bottle.

"Why me?"

"Right to the sixty-four thousand dollar question," Buffy jokes lightly as she giggles a little. "Could I have really gone to any of the others? Subjected them to that display. Especially after finding out Xander's dead. Just kind of goes beyond cruelty there."

"Yet you put me through it?" She asks Buffy angrily as she takes the bottle back from Buffy.

Buffy watches Jenny take another swig from the bottle, "lets face it Jenny. We're not friends, never have been, probably never will be," she says accepting the bottle.

"But you were willing to have sex with me while you fed off me then turned me?" She disbelieving questions the undead slayer.

Buffy shrugs, "I get these urges and desires. It takes so much not to give into them. It's why I didn't come here first. Well that and I didn't want Spike to be unprotected while we talked," Buffy explains to Jenny as she lights another cigarette.

"You've fed?" Jenny asks with a sense of regret filling her. She points to the cigarettes at Buffy's side.

The blond smiles at her, "several times actually," she says brightly as she tosses her pack of smokes into the teacher. "There was the owner of Mcguinty's Ammo. Should've heard him squealing like a little girl. Oh, please… No… Don't. Tasted kind of sour though. Then had to prove to Spike that he was still a ruthless killer so we stop at Webster's Liquor over on Elm. You wouldn't believe how indignant old Chavez was. He actually thought we were there to rob the place," Jenny holds up the bottle of Jim Bean.

Buffy looks a little ashamed at being caught in a lie, "well yeah. Okay so we did rob the place but only after me and Spike shared our first meal together. Luscious little clerk, she tasted like citrus all sweet and acidy at the same time. Just made want to go..."

"Buffy," Jenny moans feeling nauseous with the gleeful way Buffy was describing her nights activity.

"Get some ice cream," she finishes quietly. "Guess you didn't really need to hear all the bloody details."

"Not particularly Buffy," she replies taking another drink hoping it would settle her queasy stomach. After a moment she looks back at Buffy as she passes the bottle back to her. "You know about the love spell that Xander cast?" Jenny asks after a second. Buffy smiles as she gives Jenny a slight nod. "How'd you find out about it?"

Buffy smiles turns into a slight smirk, "where do you think Xander was?" She chuckles, "he was actually trying to keep everybody safe from me. He finally acts like a man and it winds up killing him," she finishes with that slight shrug of hers.

"Well okay that explains the spell."

"It only partially explains the spell," Buffy corrects her. "When it ended, while angel was feeding me his blood. I thought it was the only me. I went from not being able to live without Alexander Harris to cursing his existence for getting me killed. Then turned," taking a drag off her cigarette she looks beyond the barrier at Jenny smiling softly. "It wasn't until I revived later, at the factory that I learnt Dru turned him that I put the entire thing together. Most of it anyway. I just thought it was every woman he came in contact with that was effected. I knew Giles would do the research thing and come to the same conclusions I did," Buffy explains amazing Jenny by how much she can say now that she didn't need to breath.

"Not to sound rude, but why are you here?"

Buffy smirks again, Jenny was really getting tired of that. "I need you to keep my friends safe from me. I wouldn't mind being with them for all time I just find the thought of hurting them to be repugnant."

"Are you sure you're a vampire?"

"Trust me. It's not the thought of turning them I'm having a problem with. It's the thought of killing them that I can't stand," she takes another drink. "That and I'm worried about when the times comes that I don't find the thought of killing them troublesome."

"What do you want me to do?" She asks not really believing that there was a vampire sitting outside her doorstep worried about her friends. Of course Buffy had never been your average anything so why should Jenny expect her to be a normal run of the mill vampire.

"Spike told me about a sort of de-invitation spell. Not many people ever get the chance to use it, what with how vampires tend to kill everyone in the house once they get the invite. You've got to find that, Giles, Willow, my mom. Their all exposed to Angel, who isn't going to be the happiest vamp once he learns I'm not going after the people from my life." She takes another, long drink from her pilfered bottle. She looks back in at Jenny, "Giles has to get Kendra up here in the meantime. The hell mouth still needs a guardian."

Jenny nods in understanding, "anything else?"

Buffy smiles at her again. Instead of it being her normal mischievous smirk this one seems a bit sad, "yeah Jen, there's one more thing you can do. It'll keep everybody safe from us for as long as you live."

Giles enters the Summers house with something like trepidation tingling at the base of his spine. He didn't like the fact that he hadn't been able to find Buffy all night. Despite everything she was normally a responsible girl who made sure to check in with him on at least a semi regular basis. That coupled with the fact that Xander was still missing and Giles couldn't help but feel certain dread.

If Xander had been with Buffy. If somehow he had tried to fend off her advances she would have become irritable with him to say the least. If the boy had somehow managed to anger her, which considering who he was talking about, it was a very likely scenario. Then it could be very possible that it had been Buffy who had killed him in a fit of rage. Giles wonders what she might have done after that. She would have felt guilty not understanding what had happened or why. Of that Giles had no doubt what so ever.

Chiding himself for having an overactive imagination he climbs the stairs to the second floor where he had spotted the only light in the house. Stopping outside the door to Buffy's room he can hear someone crying on the other side of the door, soft whimpering sobs from the sound. Pushing the door open he cautiously steps into the room. He easily spots Joyce lying in a crumple heap on the floor unaware of his presence in the room.

The signs of a struggle were clearly evident. A wall was cracked and indented from where a body had impacted with it. One of the windows was busted out. There was blood on the bed, not a lot but enough to cause him to worry even more. Buffy's clothes were carelessly strewn about the floor around her bed.

__

Something horrific transpired, he thinks to himself. With a quick glance at Joyce he adds, _She saw what happened_. _Must have witnessed something bloody awful if she has delved into such a state_, he muses as he cautiously approaches her. He wasn't sure what kind of reaction the mother of his slayer was going to have, or if he was even going to be able to get through to her.

His only other option if she didn't come to was having a council medical team flown in. Since there was no telling what had caused this, if it was natural trauma or something induced by mystical means. As carefully as he's able he rolls the younger woman over managing to avoid banging her head into anything.

Joyce stares up at him with unblinking eyes as tears stream down her face. "He took her," she groans out in a hoarse voice. "Said he was a, a. Said he made her, that it was my fault he had done it," her words are like a garbled mess barely understandable.

"Who Joyce? Who did what?" Giles presses unconcerned weather he should or not.

"Angel," she sobs the one word before drawing back upon herself.

Giles can feel his world spin away at the word. He knew what it meant. Knew that his slayer was dead, that Buffy was dead. The old librarian also knew there was no way in hell that Angelus was going to get away with this. Buffy might not have been able to kill her lover but he had no such compunctions. Granted his way didn't have the satisfaction of feeling the stake being driven into the undead bastards heart, but as far as Giles was concerned dead was dead. He would have to do it quickly though before Buffy rose. With the kind of demon she would make he didn't think the world stood much of a chance of surviving if she was allowed to live.

Buffy slides in behind the steering wheel of Spike's Desoto, "anybody take the bait?" She asks Spike as the bleach blonde vampire comes alive in the seat next to her.

Spike gestures to the back seat, "couple of concerned citizens," he responds with an evil grin.

Buffy glances into the back seat at the two dead bodies. One was female whose most prominent feature was her purple dyed hair, the other occupant of Spike's backseat was one of Sunnydale's finest. She smiles sweetly at the older vampire, "told ya' you still had it. So what if you have to change tactics for a little while."

"Should've seen 'em slayer. Copper there was all concerned about my welfare, murmuring on about what a shame it was me dead and all at such a young age." He chuckles as Buffy starts up the Desoto, "barely made a whimper as I sucked him dry."

Buffy backs the Desoto up out of the parking lot at breakneck speed. She swerves out into main street cutting vehicles off before she finally drops the car into drive and peels off down the roadway. "Purple puss tried to lift my wallet. Gotta respect somebody who'd steal from the dead," Buffy glances at Spike as she weaves through traffic at speeds that would make a live man shudder. "Alright it piss me off. The sodding little bugger trying to rip me off. Fought like a hellcat while I drank her down her down right slow for that." Scratching his neck at the wound that was rapidly healing there, "bint went and bite me something fierce though."

Buffy laughs at him, "I love you like this," she says pegging the gas pedal. "I hated seeing you all mopey and feeling sorry for yourself," cutting the wheel sharply while she veers through traffic she takes a left hand turn. "I can't wait till your back on your feet again. I don't care if you eat the entire Junior class. With a few exceptions of course."

"Course," Spike agrees. "Don't wanna go and make a snack out of your mates now?"

Buffy glances back at the girl in the backseat as she pulls alongside a dumpster. There was something between the two bodies, "did she drink from you?"

"She had a bit," he answers with a shrug.

"Enough to turn her?"

"All's it takes is drop luv," he replies. "She had a mite more 'n that."

"Man our little family keeps growing and growing tonight," she says hopping out of the car.

"You can't seriously be thinking about keeping her," Spike says disgruntally.

"You turned her," Buffy points out with the patience of a saint.

"She tried to lift my bloody wallet," he adds trying to convince her he wasn't responsible for her.

Buffy shakes her head as she grabs the purple-hair girl. Despite the hair and piercings in varies places she looked young, younger then she was anyway. "Should of thought about that before you let her drink from you."

"Let her? There was no letting her doing any such thing. Bloody chit went and did it all on her own!" He shouts as Buffy drops the girl into the trunk next to Xander. Shaking her head she slams the trunk back down on the two bodies.

"You made her, she's your responsibility," she says pulling the cops body out of the trunk. "It's up to you to take care of her."

"Bloody hell, when did you go and become my sodding mother?" He snarls as she drops the cops body into the dumpster.

Buffy climbs back in gunning the engine, "it's aunt. And right about the time Angel turned me," she replies with a straight face as the Desoto peels out of the alley.

Taking a look at the slayer's beaming face Spike decides its better to let her have her own way then argue with her any longer. "Enjoying yourself pet?" He asks as the car slides around another coner almost coming up on two wheels as she pushes the car for all it was worth.

"Hum-hum," Buffy pures smiling shyly. "Who would've thought being dead would make you feel so alive, that it would be so liberating."

"You never asked me pet," Spike gripes playfully as Buffy takes another coner getting the car to tilt even further without tipping over.

Buffy looks over at him as she barely pays attention to the road ahead her shock clearly evident on her face. "You were trying to kill me! Kinda hard to develope a meaningful dialouge when your busy trying to rip my throat out and lap up my blood."

"True love," he remarks watching her as she races down the road. "You got everything settled with the teacher, pet?"

She stares ahead the joy dropping away from her face for a moment, "yeah... Everything's set. Jenny gonna let everyone know about me and Xander... She's gonna find the de-invitation spell," she glances at him out of the coner of her eye. Judging him had always been a problem before. Not anymore though, not since waking up dead.

She wanted a challange, the rush, the thrill. She was done with the rules she had been forced to live by all her life. If she wanted something she'd take it. If she was hungry she'd eat or feed depending on what she was craving. If something threatened her she'd kill it. If it annoyed her she'd kill it slower

The only hold over to her old way of life were her friends and family. She felt highly protective of them all, human as well as vampire. The thought of the two halves of her family going to war with each other was troubling her greatly.

She had been surprised when Spike had been amaible to her plan. Now that she was a vampire he had no desire to go after her friends, as food they might do in a pinch but as something he found challanging they were far down the ladder. He had actually seemed relieved when he learnt she didn't want to turn them either. Most of though he was simply thrilled with the very idea of tweaking Angel's nose. "I'm still not sure why you're helping me?" She comments keeping her eyes straight ahead but still watching him intently. "Is it just about pissing Angel off or is there something more?"

Spike's smirk widens as he lights a cigarette. Blowing smoke out of his mouth he says, "buggering Angelus over is pretty much the only reason I'd need to help you out pet," as smoke billows around his head. "The fact your not treating me like a sodding invalid is just the icing on the cake."

"There's no need to rub that in my face," she says guiltily.

"Hey," Spike growls cutting her off. "You were fighting for you life. You did what was needed, just like now... No need to be ashamed about protecting what you love pet. We're not all Angelus."

"What did you do to your family and friends?" She finally manages to ask him the question she had wanted to ask him all night. Spike goes quite as he turns his head to stare out the window. Buffy glances over quickly seeing Spike staring pensively into the darkness outside. She decided then and there she didn't like the look on him. "Sorry, didn't mean to... If you don't wanna talk about it you don't have to."

Spike smiles wistfully as he turns to look at her. "Nonsense pet... You'll learn the truth eventually. Might as well be what really happened."

________________________________________________________________________

Up to Me - Jethro Tull

Take you to the cinema   
and leave you in a Wimpy Bar --   
you tell me that we've gone to far --   
come running up to me.   
Make the scene at Cousin Jack's --   
leave him put the bottles back --   
mends his glasses that I cracked --   
well that one's up to me.   
Buy a silver cloud to ride --   
pack the tennis club inside --   
trouser cuffs hung far too wide --   
well it was up to me.   
Tyres down on your bicicle --   
your nose feels like an icicle --   
the yellow fingered smoky girl   
is looking up to me.   
Well I'm a common working man   
with a half of bitter -- bread and jam   
and if it pleases me I'll put one on you man --   
when the copper fades away.   
The rainy season comes to pass --   
the day-glo pirate sinks at last --   
and if I laughed a bit to fast.   
Well it was up to me. 


	4. Chap 4: Young Lust

__

Chapter Four: Young Lust

Giles picks up his ringing telephone. He had almost ignored it. He had one last task he needed to do for Buffy. Something only he could do for her now and he didn't want any distractions to cloud his mind at the moment.

Only something in the back of his head kept nagging him, urging him, relentlessly insisting that he pick up the phone right this moment. "Hello," he growls into the reciever.

"Giles," Jenny's voice gushes out of the ear piece. "Thank God I got a hold of you," she rushes on.

"I really don't have time right now," Giles informs her flatly. "Tomorrow we'll be..."

"Buffy's a vampire," she cuts in.

"...able to. What the bloody hell did you just say?"

"She was just here," Jenny informs him sounding far calmer then she felt.

Giles draws a deep breath. It was worse then he had feared, "she didn't hurt you did she?"

"I was going to invite her in, but she stopped me. God Rupert you should have seen her," she breathes out in a shakey voice.

"I'll be right over," he assures her.

"No!" She barks out, "inside the only one you have to worry about is Angelus and Buffy told me about a deinvitation spell that'll lock him back out."

"She's a vampire now Jenny," he stammers loudly. "You can't trust a thing that she says."

"Giles she could have taken me. Even after I knew what she was..." She stops calming her breathing, "if she wants any of she could take us and there isn't a damn thing we could do to stop her. She doesn't want to hurt us and that's the only thing keeping her from turning us."

"Then it's even more imperative that I find her..."

"She has a plan. I can't talk about it now, but once its daylight outside we need to get together," she says the strain clearly showing in her voice.

Giles gives a slight nod, "I'll be there at first light," he assures.

"I love you," she says before quickly hanging up. It was something she just had to tell him but she couldn't bare not to hear him return he sentiment.

"I love you," Giles answers into the dial tone.

"That peroxide British son of a bitch ever shows his face around here again," Angelus rages as he picks up one of the large wooden chairs smashing it over the long table. He seethes for a moment as he stares at the impromptue wooden stake in his hand, "he's going to spend the next hundred years wishing I staked him tonight."

"Ummm," Drusilla whines slightly. "Spike's gone off and been a naughty boy he has," she informs Angelus. Going through Buffy's clothes that had been dumped on the table she picks up the open make-up kit.

Angelus watches Drusilla noticing the red leather pants he had packed Buffy's duffle bag are missing. He frowns as ponders aloud, "why would Spike take her clothes? Why dress the body at all?" Drusilla runs her hands through the short hair of the golden labador retriever. "That's right this is Spike... Like he needs a reason for anything he does," he stops talking as he hears the sound of wheels rolling down the ramp just above the sound of Spike whistling cheerfully as he comes closer.

"Our naughty boy has come home," Drusilla growls.

"I'll be a walking corpse if that boy doesn't have the biggest set of brass balls I've ever seen," he snarls as Spike comes closer.

"He's brought gifts, lots of pretty little baubles to try and appease the kings mighty wraith."

"I don't care if he's brought back the U.S. mint," he hisses as Spike finally rolls into view still whistling the happy little tune an amused expression spread over his lips. There were several bags of various colors with stylized writings over their colored shells sitting in his lap. "you've got big ones," Angelus growls as he stalks towards Spike.

Spike smirks, "and its only taken you a hundred and twenty years to figure this out. You not as slow as everyone said you were," he replies mocking the master vampire.

Angelus stops in front of him a viscious smirk of his own plastered on his lips, "if you tell me what you've done with them I promise not to hurt you. Much," he adds after a small beat.

"You the bloody hell are you going on about you sodding wanker?"

Angelus growls grabbing hold of Spike's collar, "where have you put them Spike. They need to go in the ground..."

"Bloody hell," Spike growls as Angelus hauls him out of his chair.

"Bloody right," he mocks the younger vampire slamming him into the wall. "I'm gonna give this once chance Spike," he grins rancorously, "for old times sake."

"All right mate, I'll play along. Exactly what is I'm suppose to have done?"

"Destroyed our new family," Drusilla hisses gliding over to the two vampires. "You didn't want Rose and Kitten for playmates."

"Bugger," Spike groans almost laughing, "you think I." He stops again laughing a little harder. "Right," he says calming down as Angel shakes him. "Tell me, just how am I suppose to have managed that."

"Then where are they?" Angelus growls slamming Spike back into the wall.

Spike grins knowing he's playing a dangerous game, "Slayer's bringing the whelp in."

"The slayer's dead," Angelus responds emphasizing his point with another bonejarring slam.

"You caught that part did ya'?"

Angalus slams into the wall again as he rages, "since I'm the one that killed her. Yeah, you could say that I caught that part."

Drusilla picks the bags up off the floor bringing them over to the table as Spike comments, "Slayer decided she was hungry."

"She didn't decide anything," Angelus replies slamming him into the wall one more time. "She's dead."

"Undead," Spike corrects him enjoying himself immensly despite the pain Angelus is inflicting on him.

"Spike's got a little secrete he's not sharing," Drusilla sings drawing the eye of both vampires to her as she reaches into one of the bags pulling out a pair of pink lacey lingere.

Angelus turns back to Spike with an amused smirk on his lips as he remarks, "something you've been meaning to tell us about yourself William my boy?"

Spike matches Angelus' grin with a smirk of his own as he arches his eyebrow at him, "do you think they go with my eyes?"

Angelus pulls back his fist, his snarl almost loud enough to drawn out Drusilla's sharp gasp. "Angel," Buffy's soft musical voice calls out warningly from the top of the ramp.

"Rose has come back to us," Drusilla sings out gleefully. "Isn't she the most exquisite creature. Power shines from her."

Angel cocks his head around to see Buffy standing above them, Xander's corpse draped over one shoulder, and the body of a young thin girl cradle in the other arm. "Did I forget to mention Slayer's awake and fully enjoying her new undead status?" Spike gloats placing a cigarette inbetween his lips.

"That's impossible," Angelus murmurs. "Nobody rises after only a few hours," he states disbelievingly.

"I've been doing the impossible my entire life," Buffy states walking down the ramp. "First to do this, first to do that. First slayer to fall in love with a vampire. First to break his curse by screwing him into a moment of true happiness," she says the last part proudly. "So why can't I be the first vampre to rise after only three hours?"

Angel shakes his head. Even now she sounded just like Buffy. Reaching the lower floor she walks over to the large table where she dumps Xander's body and that off the young girl. Buffy brushes the wooden debris from the table as she says, "plannning on staking someone tonight Angel?"

"If he had harmed you he would've been dust before dawn," he answers Buffy.

"As you can see," she says raising her arms over her head. She spins around, "I'm still well and undead," she assures them stopping in Angel's direction. "Why don't you put Spike back in his chair lover, nice and gentle like. He's had a busy night, what with the killing and the feeding and taking me shopping."

"So you took pity on our boy here, hunted him down a few human meals?" He asks looking at the girls body. He could feel the changes taking place within her, "making yourself a little plaything already?"

Buffy smirks, "hardly. Spike got a little sloopy with his food," she says with a shrug. "She managed to get a few mouthfu... Oh isn't he precious," She cries out seeing the small golden lab. She squats down whistling for the puppy to come over to her which she does. Buffy grabs hold of her by the scruff of the picking her up as she stands, "is this for me?" She asks sounding for all the world like a spoiled little girl, "I've never ever had a puppy before. Can I keep her? Pretty, pretty, pretty please? I promise nobody will have to look to take care of her for me," she pleads using the full force of her innocent little girl charm.

Angelus groans softly as he gazes at Buffy. He hadn't been expecting anything like this when he turned her. She was even more like herself then what she had been when she was alive. "Fine. Keep the damn thing, but I'm warning you now. The first time it annoys me, whines in the middle of the night, craps on the floor. I'm snapping its neck like a dry twig."

Buffy's smile brightens her entire face as she scratches the puppy behind her ear, "you hear that princess. I get to keep," she beams as Angelus places Spike back in his chair, smoothing down the lepals of the younger vampires duster. "And just so we're clear Spike did his own hunting tonight."

"Really?" Angelus responds with a cruel smirk as he glances down at Spike. "What you do, take hime through the critical care unit?"

"You of all wankers should remember there's more then one way to hunt," Spike tells his elder. "Unless senility has finally robbed what little wits you had left."

Buffy walks over to Drusilla letting Angel and Spike settle things. She was paying attention just in case things got out of hand. "Dru," she says softly unsure how to treat the insane vampiress.

Drusilla solves that problem as she reaches out to cup the side of Buffy's face with her cold hand. For the first time that she can remember she feels a deep unbidden, unadulterated love for her from another creature. Its a love that wants nothing in return. It simply is because she exist. It doesn't come from her mother or her friends, but from this creature of darkness standing before her.

Running her nail along the side of Buffy's cheek Drusilla slices open the soft flesh making a shallow cut in the newly risen vampire's skin drawing a tiny bead of blood to well up. Buffy hisses slightly at the gentle pain. Drusilla leans forward, slowly running her cool tounge along the thin blood line causing an unexpected jolt to run through Buffy. She thrills at the sensation of Drusilla tasting her blood. Closing her eyes she revels in the pure love she feels from the older vampiress.

After a moment she opens her eyes as she feels Drusilla take her hand and raise it to the side of her cheek next to her right eye. Pressing Buffy's dull nail into her flesh she slowly drags her nail down the side of her face to her jaw causing a line of blood to bead up on her flesh. Buffy could feel her undead heart practical thrashing in her chest as she leans forward to slowly run her own soft tongue along Drusilla's cheek tasting vampire blood for the very first time since having Angelus force his blood down her throat hours ago.

This was different on so many different levels. Then she had been fighting for her life, fighting for her death actually. Now it was almost like creating a bound of sorts. A sharing of something personel, something deep and intense. She felt a sudden insight into Drusilla, almost as if the older vampiress was showing Buffy her innerself. She felt a tear slide down her cheek as she realized just how deep of a connection Drusilla was making with her. She could still feel the scard little girl that Angelus had tortured for years, driving her insane before he turning her.

"Angel's new daughter wants to keep her friends safe from daddy's vengfull wraith," Drusilla whispers. A bare movement of her lips so minuet Buffy almost can't feel the wind from her breath on her ear. "Wants to keep both her families protected from the other's hatred. Ssshh, musn't tell... It's a secrete, shared between sisters, shared between blood. Can't tell, no mustn't tell. Not a single soul."

Bufffy smiles up at her realizing that they've gained an audience. "Look at them," Spike comments with a smirk, "acting like they've been sisters for years already."

Angelus frowns slightly, "why do I get the feeling we're in trouble?" He doesn't ask anyone in paticular.

"Thier women, we're men," Spike replies sagely from his chair.

"Geez, thanks for the news flash wheels," he sneers. "I think I might have missed that one."

"You probably did at that," Spike responds as he rolls himself away a few feet before stopping and spinning back around. "That's why we're in trouble. The simple fact that we're men means everything is our fault. If you stopped living back in the seventeen hundreds maybe you'd see that."

Buffy leans forward to whisper into Drusilla's ear, "I got you a present Dru, something for you and Angel to share," she grins slightly, "something you'll be able to sink your teeth into. Kind of a thank you for turning me, and Xander," she adds after what would have been a slow beat of her heart. "Spike helped me pick them out, so you guys should love it."

Drusilla beams happily as she says, "you got me and Daddy a present," a moment before throwing her arms around Buffy and squeezing her tightly.

She had moved so fast Buffy had barely been able to move Prinicess out of the way before Drusilla crashed into her. Wrapping her free arm around the older vampiress Buffy hugs her back. "It's still up in the car so you'll have to go up and get them."

"Buffy got me a present," Drussilla sighs happily to angel and Spike. Clapping her hands several times she repeats her previous statement, "Buffy got me a present," before she glides up the ramp.

"Don't eat the old guy tied up there," Buffy calls out after her. "He's Xander first meal."

"You got Xander his first meal?" Angelus questions her slightly annoyed. A vampire should have to hunt for his first taste of human blood not have it delivered to him like it was a domino's pizza.

"He was always talking about his uncle Rory. So I figure Xander would like to see him, maybe even talk to him one last time," she says with a small shrug as she runs her hands down the length of the puppy's small body. "It's going to be nice, having at least one of my friends with me for eternity," she whispers softly.

Angelus walks up behind her rubbing his hands soothingly over her arms. "If you want your friends with you Buff, you can always turn them," he suggest as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Buffy shudders at the thought, "you shivered Buff. Are you cold?"

"Room tempature, or so I've been told," She jokes lightly causing Angelus to chuckle. She bends down letting Princess go. Straighting back up she turns around in his cold hard embrace. She reaches up with her right hand, running her fingers through his through his dark hair. Tugging gently she pulls his mouth down to hers, devouring him with her soft satin lips.

He can feel his passion slowly building. His burning desire to possess this bright, vibreant now undead slip of girl. She had become his obsession when he had a soul, that feeling had still been there even after his pathetic soul had fled. His one desire had still been there burning as brightly as ever. Make Buffy his for all time.

Time seemed to stand still as thier lust filled kiss stretch into forever. Angelus stands completely still as Buffy pulls back slowly drawing the end of their kiss out as she none to gently nips and tugs at his bottom lip with her blunt teeth. "Thank you," she moans softly as she finally pulls all the way back. "I've never felt so alive, so free. No constraints, nothing holding me back from doing what I want, and you gave that to me. I don't think I can ever say thank you enough."

"Oh I'm pretty sure we can figure something out," Angelus disagrees huskily as his desire lidden eyes roam over Buffy's sensous form.

"Did you enjoy?" She inquires sweetly looking like nothing else but innocent little schoolgirl.

"Very much so," he breathes heavily as he moves back in.

Her hand on his chest stops him cold. "Hope you have a long memory then," she says pushing him away from her. "Because that's the last time you're ever going to touch me that way again."

Angelus comes to a stop a few feet back, "I don't think so," He growls savagely as he lunges for her.

"Oh come on," She says lightly as she easily avoids him. "You killed me for gods sake. What did you think I'd forget that little detail?" She asks avoiding his second lunge. "Think that we'd hop in the sack and celebrate my untimely demise with hours of wild, passionate, uncensored, animalistic like sex?" She taunts him as once again he misses her, "let me just make this crystal clear. The only time you had a shot fucking mine brains out was while I was an umoving, unfeeling corpse."

Angelus Spins around enraged at her remarks, backhanding her before she can react. She doesn't even flinch with the blow. Instead she casually backhands him, her open hand slap snapping his head back. Angelus glares at her. There was no way possible that a newly risen vampire should have that kind of raw strength. "I am your sire," he growls at her. "You're will is what I let you have child of mine."

Buffy stares at him cuirosly for a moment before laughingly responding, "oh please. Get real, then get over yourself because you are so not all that."

Angelus gawks open mouth. "Tis isn't possible. My will should have overwhelmed yours."

Spike chuckles deep in his chest from his vantage point where he's overwatched the entire incident. He had to admire Buffy, she was a rare creature. "Probaly something you should have looked into. Must be losing your virilaty there. Hear it's one of the first signs of dementia setting in."

"You'd do well to mind your own buisness boy," Angelus warns the younger vampire in a low dangerous voice.

"Hey," Buffy responds drawing the elder's eyes back to her. "Don't go threatening Spike, or at least wait until he can defend himself properly."

"Uuummm," Drusilla whines as she descends the ramp. In the crook of each arm she holds a auburn hair toddler whose features are nearly identicle to each other despite one being a boy and the other a young girl. "Discord threatens to unweave our family," she sings as she comes to the foot of the ramp.

"Nonsense pet," Spike assures her, "the two love birds here was just trying to determine who the leader of our little clan is going to be."

"No we're not," Buffy replies easily sitting down on the edge of the table. "Angel's the eldest. He's our leader. I'm just asserting my own indepedence," she says giving Angel a sweet smile reminding him he had no power over her.

"See that, no problem then, Luv."

Drusilla beams seemingly forgetting about the disturbence to the tranquility to her new family from instant to the next. "See what your sweet new girl brought home for us to enjoy. Aren't they just so adorable, makes you want to eat them all up. Yes it does," she purrs happily caressing their tender flesh as if they were her lover's instead of her next meal.

"Remember Dru, one of them's for Angel," Buffy reminds her sister.

Drusilla pouts as she looks at Buffy, "I don't get to eat both of them?" She questions a playful little whine in her voice. She looks up at Angelus with wide eyes, "which one does Daddy want? Little Timmy or Tiny Andrain. Both of them all sweet and scrumptious."

Angelus feels his hunger build as the twins fear becomes more prominent. They might only be children, but children sometimes understood things they couldn't concieve far better then their elders. "Take the one you want Princess. I'll be more then happy with whatever's left over," he tells her graciously.

She sways slightly as she glides to Angelus humming a cheerful song from nearly a century and a half before. She holds the tearful boy out for a moment, only to pull him back as Angelus reaches out for him. "Tch. Tch. Tch. Tch. You didn't say the magic words," she informs him with a giddy little giggle.

Angelus smiles at her, "give me one before you make me angry Dru."

"Daddy knows me so well," she laughs leaning forward to flick her tongue out across Angelus' lips as she presses the little girl into his waiting arms. Spinning away from Angelus she looks across the room Spike, "does my dark knight want to share. Taste my sweet little piece of candy?"

Spike looks back hugrily as he sucks in several unnedded breathes. Sharing a meal with Drusilla was very nearly a religious experience by itself. Spike nods his head, the movement is almost imperceptable. Drusilla smiles at him as she saunters over to him.

Buffy could almost feel the blood rushing to her head as she watches Drusilla settle the little boy down on Spike's lap facing away from the bleached blonde vampire. His cheeks were still wet from the tears he had shed eailerand he whimpered softly. Tiny look croaks that she found soothing to listen to. The roaring becomes almost defeaning as Spike's vampire face slips on over his human mask.

"Would you like a surprise?" Drusilla asks the boy sweetly as she sits down in front of the young child. His eyes brighten visibly as nods his slightly still unable to speak. "Close your eyes sweetling," she says pressing her body against his sensously. His eyes slam shut immediately, "when I count to three there will be a nice big surprise waiting for you. Are they shut up all nice and tight?"

"Yes," the boy finally manages to croak out.

"No peeking now," Drusilla warns, "we wouldn't want to go and ruin the surprise."

Buffy can feel the boys excitment rise. Just like she can feel the desire build, intensify in the other three vampires. Just like she can feel it building in herself as Drusilla draws the moment out. She wishes she had brought a meal for herself, not that it would have satified her long with the way Drusilla was playing.

She can Imagine the surprise Drusilla has in store for the young boy as he opens his eyes which suddenly go wide as his fear skyrockets a split second before Drusilla and Spike descend on the young boy sinking their fangs into his soft flesh before he even has a chance to scream out his terror. Buffy can feel child's death appraoch slowly as the century long lover's take their time enjoying their meal. She looks over at the girl Angelus is holding in his strong hands forcing her to watch her brother's death.

Angelus' true face was on. For the first time she realizes her own was on as well. Angelus holds his hand out ot his childe. He had been watching her as she had watched William and Drusilla play and feed. Watching as her hunger and desire climbed to a feverish pitch.

He had toyed with the idea of feeding on the girl leaving nothing for Buffy. Leaving her in the highly aroused state she was now in as punishment for her defying his will earlier. Had toyed with the idea and discarded it. He still wanted her, more so now then ever before. Now that she had shown how strong she was.

He knew the playing petty games of revenge and vindictiveness that he and Darla had perfected with each other would never work with Buffy. She was almost identicle to how she had been when she was alive. Only now there was nothing restraining her passionate personality. There was that same lust for life burning inside her that had burned inside William the Bloody a hundred and twenty years ago.

It was going to be amazing watching her set the world ablaze. He would want a front row seat to watch the seat from. In order to accomplish that he would need to gain her love, trust, and loyalty. He had the last, blood bound them. Trust would come over time as he stood by her side no matter what. Love would come in time as well, just as it had before. It was something he was going to start laying the foundation for right now.

"Join me?" He request politely.

She reaches out her hand hesitatingly, almost shyly. Even with her vampire features in the fore she looks so much like the sweet innocent girl she has always been. It simply makes her that much more intoxicating to him. "Slowly," he instructs her softly as he kneels down behind the girl.

Buffy follows his lead sliding down the front of the slightly chubby little girl. "Shh," she hushes the child placing a finger over the girls lips as she whimpers quietly.

"Take your time," Angelus tells her. "Savor the moment."

"Are you afraid?" Buffy asks her softly, "its okay if you are. We are going to eat you after all. Its all right to be afraid of death," she consoles the young child before her. "Just close your eyes and in a little while you'll be with you family again."

The girl does as Buffy told her squeezing her eyes shut tightly as she trembles in the vampires embrace. Buffy leans forward placing a soft kiss on the girls forehead, "your cold," she says softly.

"I'm dead," Buffy explains moving her mouth down to the girls neck.

"Am I going to be like you?"

"No, dearheart, you're just going to be dead," She says sinking her fangs into her silken flesh. "Umm," Buffy moans as the first taste of blood touches her tongue. "Sweet, like carmel covered apples," she sigh as she gently suckles from her neck. Closing her eyes she savors the taste, the texture, the very essence of the child as the girl's blood slides down her throat.

________________________________________________________________________

Young Lust - Aerosmith

Young Lust, happy just to be in lust  
Never have to eat no dust  
Everybody's talkin' 'bout  
  
Young Lust, you're dying and you're screamin' inside  
Oh, you're guilty way before you've been tried  
And it's crazy but you're diggin' it  
Ooohh  
  
Young Lust, you feel it in the summertime blues  
Oh, it's easy when there's nothing to lose  
An' baby, you be missin' out  
  
Young Lust, sometimes you need it so bad  
It's enough to drive a young girl mad  
And so what you gonna do about it  
  
Yeah, yeah, a little bit of nasty  
Ya look a little sleazy  
But don't get any on you  
  
Young Lust, better keep your daughter inside  
Or she's gonna get a dose of my pride  
Ya, everybody's talks about it  
  
Young Lust, once you had it you can never go back  
Don't ya ever let 'em give you no slack  
When you're streaking down the alley way  
  
Yeah, yeah, Checkin' out the ladies who didnt bring their boyfriends  
Who love to get in trouble  
I got to say, I'll se you later  
Meet me in the elevator  
  
Always gettin' stronger  
Never gettin' weaker  
My love is gettin' longer  
I'll keep it in my sneaker  
  
Never keep a secret  
Never feelin' guilty  
Oh, never gettin' lonely  
Never gettin' no peace  
Hidin' from the police  
  
Sneakin' out the back way  
Sneakin' down the alley way  
Gotta do it my way  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Do it in the sunshine  
Hangin' from the clothes line  
Find another tree to climb  
  
Young Lust, there's no time for lovin'  
Young Lust, uh, don't need on in the oven  
Young Lust, I'm a pushin' and a shovin' it  
Yeah  
  
Young Lust, c'mon now I just can't wait  
Are ya fishin' or you gonna cut bait  
Everybody body's doin' it  
Yeah  
  
Young Lust, honey now ain't it a bitch  
Sometimes you gotta scratch that itch  
So wacha gonna do about it  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..... 


	5. Chap 5: Morning Sun

__

Chapter Five: Morning Sun

"Sixteen-thirty," Dennis says as he spots the house they were looking for. The anonymous caller had reported a trauma of an unknown nature having taking place on the premises. The person inside was suppose to be in some type of near catatonic state. That had been at almost five o'clock in the morning. With a good two hours to go until full sunrise at the time of the call they were just now arriving at the scene five minutes after seven.

Mike swerves into the driveway, "what was the call for?"

"Sever shock," his partner answers. "It might be some kind of paranoid delusion. Runs in the family I'm guessing. Daughter was hospitalized a few years back," he gives partner a knowing look, "claimed that vampires were real."

Mike shakes his head. He always found it amazing what you could learn about a person while waiting for the morning sun to rise. It wasn't that anybody believed in vampires. There were simply a lot of strange occurrences that took place in Sunnydale after the sun went down.

Giles looks over the assembled group of distraught teenagers- Willow with a numb expression plastered over her face, Oz sitting by Willow's side simply holding her, and Cordelia silent tears streaming down her face- that sat huddled around the large table in the center of the library. Not a single one of them looked as if they had gotten a single minute of sleep the night before. Not that he could blame them for that occurrence with the events that had transpired yesterday.

None of them were aware of the worst of it. Only Jenny and himself were privy to that knowledge. To all of the tragedies that had rocked their world in the worst way imaginable.

True the children were well aware of Xander's demise, though not the cause of it. Nor did they know what had happened next. He did and he prayed to god that he didn't, that it was all just a nightmare he would soon wake from.

He had rang the emergency services earlier this morning, informing them of Joyce's condition. Not being fool enough to call from his apartment he had made sure to use a pay phone on his way to meet Jenny. Hopefully they would be able to something to help the woman, provide her with some kind of relief.

Cordelia sniffles as she wipes her eyes with a well used handkerchief. Giles thought the girl was still wearing the same clothes she had worn yesterday. It wouldn't surprise him. With as distraught as the girl had been the night before he was surprised to see her here at all.

The library door swings open admitting the last person that he was waiting for. "What the hell are you doing here!" Cordelia screams as she jumps to her feet knocking her chair over in the process. Amy flinches slightly but doesn't move back from the angry cheerleader. If anything her back seems to straighten under the taller brunettes hate filled glare. "You're the reason Xander's dead," she snarls taking a step forward. "You have no business here," She continues as she marches toward the smaller girl.

Oz quickly gets to his feet interposing himself between the two girls. At the same time Amy decides she's heard enough from the Cordelia as she retorts, "if you hadn't broken up with him in the first place he never would have wanted me to do the spell."

"Why you little," Cordelia begins lunging at Amy like a mad woman. Oz barely manages to halt the tall brunette as he grabs her around the waist, but the difference in their height leaves him the slightly awkward situation of getting hit in the face, repeatedly, with a chest full of her cleavage as she tries to get past him.

The sudden, and deafening crack of Giles palm slapping against the hard surface of the large table brings everybody up short as they separate, with Oz still standing between the two brunettes. "I don't have the time, or the bloody inclination to put up with these childish antics!" He informs everyone in the room. "None of us do. Even as we sit here bickering among ourselves our situation slips that much further from dire into the realm of abysmal."

"How can it can get any worse?" Willow's small voice inquires. "Xander's dead, Buffy's missing. I don't think it can get much worse then that," she observes softly more to herself then anyone else.

Giles takes a deep breath. Out of everyone present Willow had lost more then rest of them combined last night and she didn't even know it. Her two best friends weren't just dead, but were undead.

Jenny sits down beside Willow taking the young redhead into her arms. Giles takes another deep breath, "Buffy did in fact turn up last night," he stammers feeling a knife bury itself in his heart as Willow's face lights up.

"Really?" She asks sounding close to normal. "When? Where? How come she's not here?"

The librarian shakes his head slightly as he begins in a halting voice, "it's not as simple."

"She came to my apartment last night," Jenny says softly but with enough authority to stop Giles. "You should all sit down," She tells the teenagers as she rises back to her feet. "This isn't going to be easy for me to say. Less for you guys to hear," she continues. Pausing for a moment she takes a deep breath, "Angel turned Buffy last night. At the same time Drusilla turned Xander," she says in a rush. She hoped by telling them this way it might make it slightly easier for them to accept. Not that she thought anything would make what she just told them easy to accept, but it was said and now they could try to deal with the situation they found themselves in.

"That's, that's..." Willow begins but covers her face in her hands as Oz wraps her up in his arms as she begins crying again. The small boy gives Jenny an extremely hard and unforgiving look as he tries to sooth Willow with soft words the teacher couldn't hear.

Cordelia looks if possible even more devastated then she had just a few short minutes ago. She simply stares off into space with vacant eyes. Tears still slide down he cheeks but she didn't bother to wipe them away.

Amy on the other hand seemed to find a little courage at the news, "what did she want?" She asks the teacher. "Did she come to threaten you, give us a warning, now we're all going to die?"

"She gave us a warning," Jenny answers. "More then that though she gave us information. She has a plan to protect us from them."

"She's going to stake them all? Then herself?" Cordelia inquires in a flat voice lacking her normal venom. "What? They're vampires. We're human. Do the math, we're nothing but food to them now."

"Not quite," Giles responds.

"Right," Amy remarks cutting in before Giles can say anything else. "Some of you guys they might want to turn, but the rest of us... Cordelia's right we're nothing but a quick meal for them."

"Buffy told me of a de-invitation spell that can revoke a vampire that's been invited to your house, but until we find it Willow you and you're family are going to have to find someplace to live. Angelus has free access to your house," Jenny begins to outline Buffy's plan. "That will keep you safe until I finish reconstructing the soul restoration that my clan originally cursed Angel with."

"What good is that going to do?" Cordelia demands, "so you curse one of them, what's to stop the rest of them from simply having sex with them to get rid of it? Then all of them coming after you because you're the only one capable of casting the spell?"

"Buffy's going to be getting them out of Sunnydale," Jenny answers. "But I'm not the only capable of casting the spell. Amy can, as well as Giles, and with a little guidance so can Willow. So it's not just one spell we're going to be casting but four. Angel, Drusilla, Spike, and Xander."

"What about Buffy?" Willow asks looking up at Jenny. Her voice was still small, but for the first time there was a little spark of light in her green eyes.

Awareness came back slowly. Just a slight touch of the air as it stirs over his cool skin. The tantalizing aroma of fear that the soft breeze carries on it's current. The whispered pounding of the frantic heartbeat. All of it together begins to draw him closer to the surface as his senses bring him back to life. In a manner of speaking.

Xander moans softly as he slowly regains consciousness. He realizes this is nothing like waking up. Its so much more. He becomes aware of everything going on around him.

Without opening his eyes he takes in his surroundings. He was lying on a large wooden table, a dead body on the table with him. As the rough, coarse wood digs into his back he comes to the realization that it didn't bother him. It would have only yesterday, waking up next to a dead body, but today he found it somewhat titillating.

Letting the myriad thoughts of what he was going to do to the corpse go, he concentrated on the sensations his body was feeling. He had never felt anything so intense before, and not just the wood digging into his back, or the soft caress the wind was blowing over his flesh. It was everything flowing within, as well as throughout, his body.

Anger, desire, rage, passion, lust, life. All of it flowing through him like never before. It raged with the fury of a monstrous hurricane. They were bubbling, churning, burning in his veins like a river of molten lava.

There were others like himself close by. He could feel them nearby. Watching him, waiting for him. Three of them, powerful. Like nothing he could have imagined before. Each one of them anticipating his arising.

They weren't what called him out though. There was a living, breathing human in the area. The roaring of blood flowing through his veins, pumping through his body as his heart pounding in his chest. That was what had first brought him up from the murky depths of the dead. That had called him back to the surface. Slipping his eyes open the brilliance shinning down on him is nearly blinding.

"Um," Drusilla purrs softly from a few feet away. "Look at little Kitten. All awake with a fire burning in his belly."

"I'll bet he does," Angelus agrees placidly looking the fledgling over. Grabbing Xander by the throat he lifts him off the table. Instinctively he grabs hold of Angelus' wrist as he suddenly finds himself with his feet dangling a good foot of the floor. Just like that he knows fear like he had never felt before. "But unlike the rest of us you get your first meal brought to you," he sneers derisively. "Instead of getting pampered we had to hunt to survive."

"Angel," Buffy growls from the upper catwalk causing both vampires to turn their heads to look up at her. Neither one had known she was there until she spoke. It was just another surprise that Angelus hated having to deal with. "Put him down," she says the warning clear in her voice. She was allowing Angel to rule the clan, but her will was going to be the one driving their little family.

"He should be out hunting his first meal, not having it hand fed to him," Angelus snarls as he looks back at the vampire he was holding in his hand.

"We already went over this."

"And we'll go over it again," he counters.

Buffy drops over the railing plummeting to the floor below. Her white duster flaring around her as she seemingly glides on the air as she falls. The hard soles of her white leather boots make even less sound hitting the concrete floor then a leave falling landing on the softest grass. Moving up close to Angelus she purrs, "and like I told you. We're not risking one of our family on a reckless first feeding. You know as well as I how many vampires are killed, by normal humans, because they can't control the urge to feed."

"It culls the weak from the heard," he snarls at her. He was finding it increasingly difficult, despite what he promised himself earlier, to be around her without losing his temper.

Buffy smiles sweetly at her sire. "I know you haven't caught up on a lot of things in the modern world, like the industrial revolution or the renaissance... Were you even alive for the renaissance?" She gives her head a slight shake, "doesn't matter," she mumbles to herself. "Point is I'm about to bring in a new age. Then only those I deem weak are going to be culled from the pack," she tells him in a deceptively mild voice. "Now be a sweetheart and put Xander down so he can go eat Uncle Rory," she says as she turns away from him.

Angelus snarls as he drops Xander to the floor. Pulling back on his anger he manages to ask in a calm voice, "when are you going to be ushering in this new era Buff?"

She spins around still walking backwards, "soon. Take a week, let Xander eat his family. Then I wanna go out and have some fun, see the world sort of thing, before I recreate it in my image," she says twirling all the way around. Grabbing Drusilla by the hand she pulls the older vampiress along with her. A giddy little smile plays at the corner of her lips as she murmurs softly, "come along. It's time for us to go find Spike's baby girl someone good to eat."

As Jenny sinks into her sofa she begins to realize just how drained she was from the day's events. Finding the de-invitation spell had been a long, arduous process that took the better part of the school day, but they had finally managed to find it before school let out for the day. The ritual itself was easy in comparison and she had already re-shielded both Giles' and Willow's homes. The only one left undone was the Summers' house, but since nobody was going to be staying there for a while she didn't feel it was a priority. Plus it was getting on towards nightfall and she wasn't going to take a chance on being out after dark.

Now the only thing left to do was recreate the soul restoration spell that was originally cast upon Angelus nearly a hundred and ten years ago. She smiles ruefully to herself, _nothing like setting your sights on the impossible_. The spell had been lost to her people shortly after it had been cast, ever since Darla had failed to get the soul removed. For their refusal to cooperate with her she had unleashed Spike on them. No one that had been in the camp that night had survived the vampire's wraith.

Not that she hadn't felt a tremendous amount of pressure over the recreation of the spell when it had just been Angelus, but now with Buffy and Xander both being turned there was an added amount of guilt on her shoulders. If only she had been able to convince Uncle Enyos to help, then maybe the events of yesterday could have been avoided. The worst of them anyway.

The ringing of her phone pulls her from her silent musing. Getting up from her couch she reaches the telephone by the third ring. "Hello," she greets whoever is on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Jenny," Buffy replies. "Having fun?"

"Buffy," Jenny responds surprised at hearing her voice. "I thought we agreed that you weren't going to be contacting us? That it was safer that way."

"Yeah, well. There's a saying somewhere about men and mice and plans and I knew there was point there when I started," she replies sounding slightly disappointed with herself.

Jenny sighs lightly. Buffy wasn't a stupid girl, far from it, but she had perfected the act of airhead so long ago that it was just easier for her to maintain it. "What is it?" She finally asks the former slayer.

"You need six," Buffy answers.

"What!"

"Six," Buffy repeats.

"I heard you," Jenny replies.

"Then what's the problem?" Buffy questions confusion evident in her voice.

Jenny shakes her head, "I don't think you understand. The components for the spell are rare. Some of them can take years to track down."

"You don't have years," Buffy growls angrily.

"I know that," Jenny spits back.

Buffy scowls as she lets out a breath. "Listen. Angel, Dru, Xander, Spike's childe, Spike, and then me. That's your order of priority."

With that the phone went dead. Jenny closes her eyes as she lets out a relieved breath. She didn't think Buffy had any idea of what she was getting into with the soul restoration. The guilt and pain that was going to be inflicted on her once the spell was cast. That, along with removing the happiness clause, was one of the things she was trying to fix with the curse. The young girl was doing this to protect them. Jenny didn't feel there was any need to make her suffer as her ancestors had made Angelus suffer.

Buffy's honeyed laughter drifts down from above as she giggles at something she finds amusing. Her soft footfalls echo as she descends downward into the factory. It was an indication that she wanted those inside to know she was home. If she hadn't then nobody would have heard her until she had them lifted off their feet or pressed into a wall.

Xander moves away from Angelus, breaking off their conversation, at the first sound of Buffy's arrival. He gives the older vampire a nervous look not knowing how long Buffy had been able to hear them. The conversation they had been having was not one he would want to have her over hearing.

Angelus however had other ideas for the young vampire. After all there were two, soon to be three, childers in the fold. The fact that his own had proven herself far too independent, not to mention powerful, for him to train properly infuriated the master vampire. Of the three sires he was the only one capable of training the other two childes, a task he was going to relish performing.

Sidling up close to the young vampire Angelus presses his body into Xander. Slipping his hand inside the boy's shirt he drags his fingers over the lean muscles. Xander gasps softly at the older vampire's firm touch, hardening instantly as Angelus almost rips his nipple off as he gives his tit a savage twist.

"Naughty, naughty girl," Drusilla firm voice scolds Buffy as they stride down the walkway. Buffy has a heavyset dark hair young boy draped over her right shoulder while she balances a pair of pizza warmers in her left hand. "All ruff, ruff. Showing what's only suppose to be seen inside the bedroom."

The tiny blonde rolls her eyes at her elders comments, "it got us invited inside," she points out lightly. "Hell we could've been in total vamp face and not one guy there woulda noticed," she adds mildly amused. Stopping near the end of the ramp she sets the teenager down on his feet as she takes in the sight of Angel's hand roughly stroking Xander's chest under his shirt. "Looks like they settled their differences," she mutters darkly.

Drusilla claps her hands excitedly seeing the gentle foreplay going on between the two vampires. A bright gleam shining in her eyes. Turning an excited grin on Buffy she sighs, "Daddy and Kitten are going to play all rough, teach him the way things are now. Make the pain that doesn't end," she murmurs. Her voice taking on a slight heat as she adds, "Daddy's good at making pain. Makes everything hurt just right, but Miss Edith says Kitten going to need more pain then Daddy can make before he learns his place. Miss Edith says I'm going to have to help him learn his lessons," she finishes with a broad grin nearly splitting her face.

Buffy quirks an eyebrow at her sister as she gives her an indifferent reply, "whatever she says." She hands the warmers to the wide eye delivery boy, "put them over on the table," she commands. He shoots her a questioning glance with eyes full of fear. "Just do it," she snaps at him. "Nobody's going to hurt you as long as behave yourself," she assures him in a softer voice.

"Miss Edith also says to me my little Kitten isn't going to learn his lessons well until Rose teaches them to him," she says with meaning. Buffy seemingly ignores the words as she watches the teenager scramble as far around the two vampires as possible before he sets the pizza's down on the table and then backs away into the corner. She can easily pick out the strong odor of Xander's dead blood on the still air as Angel ravages his lips with his razor sharp fangs as the two of them share a passionate kiss.

She shakes her head at the display, "you can tell Miss Edith I don't think so," Buffy says coldly. Turning her head slightly so she can see Drusilla, the almost jubilant glitter in her eyes. "If you want to join them go ahead," grabbing hold of her arm as Drusilla begins to glide forward she adds, "just be sure to take it to your room. Spike's little girl is going to be waking up shortly and I don't want her first meal ruined because the three of you can't control your appetites."

Buffy was amazed by the life growing inside the girl lying on the table. Last night the first time Buffy had seen her it had barely been there, just a little spark that told her there was something different about the girl when compared to the other body that had been in the back seat of Spike's car. Now here it was, only moments away from bursting into the world, a newly risen vampire. A demon. Spike's childe.

Buffy almost felt like an expectant mother in the final stages of labor, except without the annoying pain that accompany that particular event. It was that kind of excitement that was racing through her veins though as she hovered over the girl with purple hair. She would have been pacing only she was too nervous to pace, she was too nervous to do anything but stand almost on top of the girl as she felt demon inside clawing it's way to the surface. Towards freedom and a life free of any worries.

The rest of her family, with the exception of Spike, was absent. Off on their own having what for them passed as love. She could hear them even now, through several layers of concrete and steel. Could pick up the slightest whimper of pain, the softest pleasure filled moans, each and every grunt that passed beyond their lips. She could almost feel sorry for Xander, if he hadn't cast the damn spell that had led to this maybe she would have. Maybe she would have done more to protect him from Angel.

As it stood now he was going to have far worse things to be concern about if he followed through on Angel's plan. The plotting and manipulations she could deal with. She expected no less from Angel once she had proven just how much stronger then him she was, but for Xander to go along with it. A lesson was going to have to be made and she was afraid Xander was going to be the object of it.

"Seem a bit quite pet," Spike comments into the overwhelming silence as he strokes behind the Lab's ear. He preferred cats himself, not as much maintenance involved with one of those, but he didn't have anything against dogs.

Buffy shrugs as she backs away from the table, "it just seems like it's taking too long," she gripes as walks over to him. "I mean there are so many things out there for her to see and I can't wait to show them to her." Carefully sitting down on his lap she to begins to scratch behind the puppy's other ear.

Princess had thought she was in heaven with just the man petting her, but now she knew what heaven truly felt like. Rolling over onto her back she hopes the two of them will take the hint and rub her belly. She isn't disappointed as her head lolls back onto the arm of Spike's wheelchair as both the cold people stroke her sensitive underside.

Spike smirks, "looks like somebody's got themselves a case of childer envy."

Buffy gives him puzzled look as she says, "hugh."

"It's simple luv. You want a childe."

"Do not," Buffy disagrees with an almost disgusted look.

Spike just continues to grin at her as he says, "oh you so do."

Buffy shakes her head, "no way."

"Ah-ha."

"Besides I'm like way to young to be having children. Plus you know there's this whole being dead thing that kind of puts a crimp in your theory," she finishes decisively.

Spike groans slightly as he looks heaven ward as his mouth moves but no sound comes out. Looking back down at Buffy he mutters, "I said childe. Not child," in such a way that makes her think the difference should be easily evident.

"What's the difference?" She inquires when it becomes obvious he wasn't going to elaborate any further.

Spike closes his eyes as he mumbles slightly. With his eyes closed he misses the wide grin spread over Buffy's face. A smile that was gone by the time his eyes snap open. He had the feeling she was playing with him, but she acted as if she didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about.

He was about to reply when a sharp gasp alerts them to the awakening of Spike's childe. Buffy's at her side instantly, faster then Spike was able to see her move. Once again he chuckles silently at Angelus' arrogance.

Buffy was fascinated by the creature before her. The smallish bow ridges indicating her age, the razor sharp fangs, her pale yellow eyes. She gives a slight whimper and Buffy immediately wraps herself around the young girl. "Shh," she whispers into the girl's ear as she strokes her hair.

The girl sniffs her throat causing Buffy to smile, "you've just awoken. You're hungry," she says sliding around behind her keeping an arm firmly locked around her. She continues to use her right hand to brush her hair out of her eyes as she makes her way around the girl. Leaning into her left air she whispers, "but that's okay because we've brought you something to eat."

Her words coincide with her bringing the girl around so she can see the teenaged boy struggling against the ropes that keep him bound to the chair. His face was a stark white and his eyes were trying to pop out of his skull as he continued to plead for his life even with the gag shoved into his mouth. The fear wafting up off him was palpable as it drifted on the air.

The vampire in Buffy's arm growls as she surges forward only to be held back by Buffy's immovable arm. She tries again, but once more she doesn't budge the arm holding her. "Smell that," Buffy hisses into her ear. The girl nods quickly knowing instinctively what Buffy is talking about. "That's fear. Remember it. It gives humans an advantage over us. Makes them desperate, and their desperation makes them capable of things you wouldn't believe possible. Never, ever underestimate a human, no matter how weak you think they are. Do you understand?"

She nods slowly as the words made a kind of sense to her. Only her hunger was all she could think of at the moment. Reaching the warm blood that was inside the human tied to the chair in front of her.

Buffy sighs as she realizes the girl's hunger wasn't letting her fully understand what she had said. "What's your name?"

"Angie," she replies quickly without thinking.

Buffy smiles at the terse response. "Well then Angie, bon appétit," she says letting her go.

The boy's fear spikes to a whole new level as Angie lunges at him like a large cat pouncing on her prey. The chair topples over backwards as she plunges her fangs into his throat. Wriggling slightly she latches on as she begins gulping the steaming hot blood into her mouth and down her throat.

Buffy watches closely for a moment, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth as Angie snuggles in closer while she feeds. Walking over to the end of the table she flips open the lid of a pizza box and pulls out a slice. "So," she begins as she turns toward Spike, "where are we taking your little girl tonight?" She questions as she brings the pizza to her mouth and takes a large bite.

________________________________________________________________________

Morning Sun - Savatage

When you look at the morning sun  
  
Do you see what I see  
Or could I be the only one  
Seeing just what I need  
  
I envision a different man  
Than the one I've become  
Pray the ocean will understand  
That my time isn't done  
  
Everyone's leading  
But nobody's dancing  
You stand on the stage  
  
Just to turn all alone  
I have waited this way  
For a lifetime of days  
  
I can't wait for the morning sun  
As I stand with the sea  
And the ocean she understands  
  
Just the man I could be  
  
Somewhere else there's a different world  
  
With a sun that will rise  
And a moon that will take its place  
In another man's eyes  
  
And perhaps it's a better world  
Than the one that I see  
Or if better for no one else  
Perhaps better for me  
  
Here in the dark where the sky shows its Graces  
Revealing each star while the moon plays the fool  
Saying how it must be while the night disagrees  
  
I can't wait for the morning sun  
As I stand with the sea  
And the ocean she understands  
  
Just the man I could be  
  
No, no, time doesn't wait for you  
No, no, leave it alone  
No, no, your days are far too few  
This thing I have always known  
  
When your time is up its too late  
They never give another day to you  
  
When your time is up its through  
No one cares how  
  
Can't keep it  
  
Can't save it  
Can't take it away with you  
So I say we use it now


	6. Chap 6: Draw the Line

__

Chapter Six: Draw the Line

Spike groans silently as Buffy pulls his Desoto into the mall parking lot for the second night in a row. Like last night the lot was just about empty. A few cars were still in the lot, but all of them had been there the night before as well. Buffy had been hungry last night so Spike didn't think those cars were going to leaving anytime soon.

One thing Spike had noticed over the past two nights was that Buffy was an extremely ravenous vampire. Last night she had eaten nearly a dozen people and tonight she was already up to eight so far. Six at the party and two while teaching Angie how to hunt, and they were only five hours into the night.

"Didn't you get enough clothes last night?" Spike questions as Buffy pulls the Desoto up close to the building.

Buffy gives Spike an incredulous look as she glances at the bleach blonde while turning off the engine. "I can't believe you've been alive for more then a century. Hasn't Dru ever told you a girl can never have too many clothes," she remarks with a sly grin. "Besides tonight we're here to pick Angie up a new wardrobe. Can't have your little girl running around looking like an eighties punk reject, now can we?"

"Why not?" Spike questions.

A heartbeat later Angie sits up in the back seat asking, "what's wrong with my clothes?"

"There's nothing wrong with your clothes," Spike tells the purple haired girl. "You can go on dressing any bloody way you please. Don't have to pay no never mind at all to bloody gits who have no appreciation of your style."

"I appreciate your style," Buffy replies seriously though she has a slight grimace marring her features. "I appreciated it a lot when it went bye, bye."

Spike smirks at Buffy's comment as he tells Angie, "that there is a chit that just doesn't like the classics."

"Like you well enough," Buffy retorts sassily.

"That's only because I invented the entire look," the bleach blonde responds. "Or did you really think Billy Idol was smart enough to come up with this all on his own?" He questions as he gestures to his own black assemble

Buffy rolls her eyes at Spike before asking, "you're trying to tell me that you know Billy Idol?"

"It was back when the bloke was still calling himself William something or other. Before he founded Generation X, back when he still hung out in Liverpool a lot."

"Isn't that a comic?" Angie asks from the back seat trying to get in on the conversation.

Spike shakes his head lightly as he says, "before your time ducks. Seventies punk band, before I bagged me my second slayer so it had to have been seventy-five, seventy-six," he finishes with a shrug.

Angie gives Spike a confused look as she asks, "what's a slayer?"

The century old vampire pokes a finger at Buffy saying, "she used to be a slayer."

The library was quiet despite the four people sitting around the large mahogany table. Giles was finding that fact alone disturbing. Less then a week ago with only two of the youngsters at the table there would have been talking and joking and laughter going on. He would have been coming out of his office to reprimand them, remind them for the umpteenth time that this was a library and not the playground and to treat it accordingly. He'd give his right arm to hear even a glimmer of the laughter that use to resonate in this room.

Now the loudest sound that could be heard was a soft sigh, or the gentle creak of the chair, or the turning of a dry page in one of the dusty books the four people were reading.

Willow concentrates on the simple task of reading one word at a time, then the next one, and the one after that, and the one beyond. Taking those individual words and turning them into sentences and forcing those sentences to make sense. She had to figure it out.

Buffy was counting on her. Xander was counting on her, even if he didn't know it. Everyone was counting on her. She couldn't allow herself to fail. Not now. It was far to important.

Jenny suddenly pushes her chair back from the table toppling the piece of wooden furniture to the hard tiled floor with a loud crash causing Amy to give a slight start at the sudden, intruding noise breaking the smothering silence. The teacher turns away from the table running her fingers through her thick black hair. Within a few seconds she's taken half a dozen steps from the table. She lets out a low, desperate growl and continues to walk away.

There wasn't any use to this, she could see that now. They weren't going to find anything. The spell had been last a century before. She wasn't even a witch, just a techno pagan. She had a computer with an attitude.

It was nothing more then a fancy title for somebody who didn't have the ability to become more. How was she suppose to, not just recreate but modify her clans most powerful spells.

Wrapping her arms around herself she shudders slightly as her thoughts run wild. Giles places his large hands on her shoulders pulling her into his strong body in an effort to calm her. "Its going to be alright," he assures her gently with his naturally confident tone.

Jenny scoffs by saying, "you don't know that."

Giles rubs her shoulders as he answers. "No, but its what I need to believe. More importantly its what I need them to believe," he tells her in a hush, but stern voice.

"I don't know what I'm doing," she whispers. "I feel like I'm trying to put a white jigsaw puzzle together. That spell was lost over a century ago," she whines plaintively

"If the spell is beyond our ability to recreate then perhaps we should think about constructing our own," he suggest.

Jenny shakes slightly feeling a wave of guilt wash over her. She couldn't help feeling that this entire mess was all her fault. That she was somehow responsible for what her people had done more then a century before. That everything that has happened here in Sunnydale was a direct result of those actions. Or maybe it was just karmic justice. "I'm so far out of my depth," she honestly tells Giles confiding the truth to the man she loves more then anything.

"That's what we're here for," he tells her wrapping his arms around her, squeezing her tightly from behind.

"I just hope I can do this," she replies in a soft nearly inaudible whisper.

Quietly, while Giles was being distracted with calming Ms. Calendar, Amy flips open the newspaper the librarian had been reading earlier. His face had been extremely pale as he read the local publication.

A quick glance at the front cover and the young witch knows why. Seven Bodies Found At Sunnydale Mall. Ten Killed In Freak Accident. Police Officer's Body Found In Dumpster. Outstanding Members Of Sunnydale Community Die In Tragic Fire.

All over the front page she saw one violent death after another. Brutal deaths. Most involving massive amounts of blood loss and sever trauma to the throats. The only ones that differed were Xander's parents. They had died when their house burnt down at two o'clock in the morning. Amy didn't have any doubt though that Xander was the one responsible.

Amy glances up at Willow who was still intently reading through the ancient text while her right hand was quickly scribbling down notes in a pad. Even more quietly then she had open the paper she refolds it, then folds it again and slips it into her backpack. This was definitely something she never wants Willow to see.

Over thirty people had died in the past two nights. Thirty people that still might be alive if she hadn't buckled under Xander's pressure. Thirty people that would still be alive if Buffy was alive and not out killing them.

Buffy's blood burns with desire as she saunters hungrily through the throng of young bodies at the Bronze. Still a good half hour before dusk and the building was still packed to the rafters with young kids. The aroma of sex was nearly overwhelming inside the close confines of the club.

It was practically driving her mad with hunger as she weaves in and out of the hot throng of hard bodies pressed in tight around her. She could take anyone she wants, right there in front of everyone else and nobody would say a word. She wasn't looking for any old thing though.

She was looking for something perfect.

She still had a half hour to find her mid morning meal. If she knew Willow, which she did, the redhead would be pushing herself to the very limit. Rushing to get home at the last possible moment before dark no matter how often she had been told that vampires can be out during the day. They just had to avoid direct sunlight.

As her eyes scan the crowd again she spots him. Tall. Lean body. Dark, slightly wavy hair. He was older then Xander looking more the age Angel must have been when Darla turned him. He was just what she was in the mood to sink her teeth into.

Her black mini skirt was already low enough to be considered indecent exposure in most states. As she sways through the crowd Buffy unties a couple of the laces of her light rose colored blouse exposing more then hint of her cleavage. The tiny girl draws nearly every eye towards her as she exudes her own, nearly pure, sexual energy.

Her body moving in sync to the beat of the music in a way it never has before she dances first closer, then around, melting into her intended meal. She was hot, she could feel her temperature begin to rise as she dances. She could feel his body temperature rise, among other things, as he runs his hands over her body.

"You are like so hot baby," he husks out in a low voice.

Buffy turns to face him, pressing her body into his, a hungry glint in her eyes as she asks him in a overly suggestive voice, "wanna help me cool off?" As she grinds her hips into his, gyrating slowly just in case he didn't get the meaning behind her words.

He looks her over with hungry eyes. His smile wasn't the only thing growing by leaps and bounds as he grinds back into her. If she had an interest in satisfying that desire he still wouldn't have been close to what she needs. No human would ever be capable of quenching that appetite.

"Oh yeah hot stuff. I'd love to be your ice cream man."

Buffy ignores the inane comment as she works their way back into a dark secluded section of the club. The entire time her small hands are running over his sculpted body, her nails scrapping along his sensitive flesh. Her lips suckle hungrily on his bare chest first, before working their way to his neck.

She can hear him moaning and whimpering softly under her heady touch. His large callused hands were roughly gripping, caressing her tiny shoulders, trying to push her top off her petite frame.

Shifting to her vampire face she wrest his hands off her as she sink her fangs deep into his throat draining him completely before he ever has the chance to cry out for help. As his blood slides down her throat, spreading throughout her body she can feel her temperature returning to normal. She didn't know why she needs to feed so much, but it seems to be the only thing that was capable of maintaining her normal body temperature.

A fact that she was keeping strictly to herself. It was just one of many deviations from normal she was keeping to herself.

Pulling a pair of long thick headed nails out of her knee high boots she pushes one through her meals right wrist and into the wall behind. Then does the same to his left wrist allowing the body to remain upright with out any other support. "Thanks," she says patting his cheek. "You were great, you really know how to cool a girl off," she quips lightly.

Glancing over her happy hooker outfit, as Spike likes to call it, she smiles to herself as she reties the laces of her blouse. She puts on her sunglasses, wipes a tiny drop of blood from the corner of her mouth, and strides through the crowd without a care in the world.

Reaching the door she pulls it open ignoring the irritating itch the sun causes her sensitive skin. Stepping out into the sunlit street she starts off towards Willow's house whistling a new song she heard on the radio.

The factory was quiet. Most of the minions were keeping out of everyone's way. They could sense the tension between Angelus and Buffy and were trying to stay clear, not wanting to get caught in the fallout that was bound to happen once the two of them had it out.

Angel was getting antsy, it was nearly dusk. A half hour to go until it was completely safe to go outside. When there wasn't any chance of getting trapped by the sun.

Spike was sitting in his chair flipping individual cards into a hat propped against the wall. One card after another whizzing lazily through the air. His face a mask of the boredom he feels.

"Where's Buffy?" Angelus wonders aloud as he paces behind Spike. He hates the fact that at times she can completely vanish from his sense of her.

Spike shrugs as he tosses another card, "do I look like her bloody keeper?"

Angelus grins at Spike's back, "handmaiden maybe," he mocks lightly. It had been amusing the night before seeing Spike come in with something other then his normal black tee and red flannel shirt on.

Granted the dark clothing Buffy had picked out for him actually made Spike seem even more dangerous then he normally did. Even with the fact that he was stuck in a wheelchair. It was that reason alone that Angelus felt confident enough to openly mock the younger vampire.

"Jealous?" Spike questions lazily being sure to keep his voice equally light.

The elder vampire glances at the two vampiress' sitting on the table talking quietly with each other. The Golden Labrador between them lying on her, her legs pumping wildly in the air as the two women scratch her belly. "I think its about time someone got to training your childe, show her how things work around here, and since you're not up to the challenge guess that means I'll be the one responsible for her education."

Spike growls internally, he knew the double meaning behind Angelus' words. That Angelus was doing this just because he could. Because he wasn't up to meet his challenge and Angelus delighted in taking things that belong to others when they couldn't fight back.

Spike knew he was no where near strong enough yet to put the grand poofter in his place. He also knew there was someone that was more then capable of keeping him in his place even when she wasn't here. "Wouldn't if I were you," he says still sounding as if nothing matters to him as he tosses another card. "Slayer would take it personal if you interfere with her training."

"Her training," Angelus scoffs. "She's a fledgling herself."

"Yeah," Spike agrees with a whimsical smile as he tosses another card into the hat. "But she's got a bloody knack for it. Maybe cause she was a slayer first," he shrugs again. "Who knows?"

Angelus growls as he strides back across the floor. "I'm getting sick and tired of Buffy dictating what goes on in this family."

"Maybe you should've thought of that before turning her," Spike replies as he turns to face his elder. "She isn't like anything else you've ever seen before mate. Dru is right about her. She going to burn everything in her path."

Angelus turns away. For the first time he considers the possibility that he might have made a mistake turning her when he did. He should have taken the time to break her as he did with Drusilla.

Trying to break her now was going to be a lot like running through a mine field blind folded.

But thanks to Harris that was what he was going to be doing. He smiles at the thought of what Buffy was going to do to Xander after he had turned Willow. Hopefully the young fool wouldn't stop screaming for days.

Willow glances up slightly at the rapidly sinking sun with worry. It was barely hanging above the tree tops as the shadows lengthen mockingly across the ground.

Buffy had warned everyone to be in before dusk. It was the one thing she had been adamant about, but the redhead couldn't help being out so late.

Ms. Calendar was on edge, having a hard time keeping it together.

Which left Willow trying to hold everything together herself. Which left her doing everything herself. Which left her with too much to do and no time to get it done.

Turning into her back yard she walks up the paved stone walkway feeling a sense of relief wash over her. She was home. She had made it.

"Hey Wills," Xander says stepping out of the heavy shadows. The dark clothing he was wearing blending almost perfectly with his surroundings. It was a little thing that Willow notices right along with the big thing. That he was standing between her and the safety of her house.

Willow backs away from him and her bedroom. There was a decidedly dangerous air hanging over her one time friend. He was completely different now. Her childhood friend, the class clown, the boy she had played doctor with, was gone. In his place was this cold blooded killer.

"Wills," he says disappointedly as he takes a step forward while she stumbles back away from him. "You're gonna make me think your not happy to see me. You are happy to see me aren't you?" His voice becoming stern as he makes his inquiry.

"I'm so sorry Xander," she murmurs softly.

Xander smirks at her. "Why? Its incredible Willow. I've never felt so alive, so powerful in my entire life," he tells her as he continues to stalk forward. "You're going to love it Wills. Nobody's ever going to have power over you again. We'll take what we want when we want it."

"You can't," Willow sputters shaking her head as she takes another step back. "I don't want to be like you," she adds in a stronger voice. She knew she couldn't let Xander turn her. She doubts if she'd be overly concerned with cursing herself with a soul if she was a vampire.

Xander grins smelling her fear. Hearing her heart hammering away in her chest. This was what it was all about. The build up was almost as electrifying as the kill. "Well then, its a good thing its a good thing you don't get a choice in the matter isn't it?" He questions moving even closer.

Willow looks around, franticly searching for a way out of this situation. Only there wasn't and she knew it. Xander knew it. She was pretty sure just about everyone knew it.

Turning quickly she does the only thing she can.

She doesn't even take two steps before Xander grabs her spinning her around to face him. She screams seeing his vampiric face for the first time.

She struggles valiantly, but ultimately in vain. "You're going to thank me for this," he says leaning forward and plunging his fangs into her soft, supple flesh. He drinks slowly as she continues to struggle, savoring the taste of her blood.

Xander suddenly feels strong finger dig into his neck. "Let go Xander," Buffy's soft voice hisses in his ear. "Let her go now or I snap your neck."

Reluctantly he lets go of Willow.

The tiny redhead drops to her knees.

Buffy hurls Xander the length of the backyard. The tall vampire crashes into Willow's glass French doors shattering them even as he bounces back several feet after hitting the barrier that prevents him from entering. She's on him in an instant hauling him back to his feet. "I told you she wasn't to be touched! None of them were!" She rages hurling him into the wall.

"Buffy!" Willow cries out struggling to her feet.

The vampiric slayer turns golden eyes on her best friend. She could smell Willow's blood on the air. Her fear, adrenaline, anger. It was taking all her control not to pick up where Xander left off while the two side of her nature wage war within her.

Willow gasps soundlessly, a small hand flying to her mouth as she sees Buffy's face. "Don't," she still manages to plead. "He doesn't know what he's doing."

Buffy looks down at Xander, "get out of here," she snarls. "Get back to the factory and pray... Pray that I'm in a better mood when I get there." He body trembles as she tries to keep her rage from exploding and destroying everything around her. "Don't make me hunt you down Xander," she adds warningly as the brunette staggers to his feet.

"Buffy," Xander begins, "it was..."

Her backhand spins him around nearly dropping him to the hard paving stones. "Get!" She roars.

Stumbling he quickly runs as only a vampire can leaving the two girls- one human, one vampire- standing alone in the back yard.

Buffy's body still trembles. Only now for a completely different reason. Willow's blood was still in the air. She could practically taste its sweet nectar.

She wants the redhead. Wants to taste her blood for real. Wants to turn her, have her for all time. Spend endless days showing her all the wondrous treasures the night holds.

The tiny blonde can feel friend moving closer to her. Stretching her hand out to touch her friend. The was no fear in her scent.

Buffy's breath comes in short gasps as Willow gets closer to her. "Don't," Buffy warns softly.

"Buffy," Willow pleads needing her friend to tell her everything was going to be okay. That they were going to be able to get through this no matter what happens. Until seeing Buffy Willow hadn't allowed herself to feel just how much she has been missing her best friend. Now that she was here Willow needs to hold her, feel her, just to know that she was real. That it wasn't her mind playing some trick on herself.

"Get away from me. Get inside your house where your safe," she orders harshly.

"I'm not afraid of you," she responds defiantly.

Buffy whirls, grabbing a hold of the petite redhead's shoulders. Her movements so fast that Willow never even saw them. This close she could see the struggle taking place inside her friend.

"You should be," she murmurs softly leaning forward. The blood was so close to her lips, barely a hairsbreadth away. A quick dart of her tongue and she would have what she was craving. "You should be very afraid of me Willow. There's nothing to stop me from taking you."

The redhead's heart, beating like a trip hammer was a symphony to her ears, but still there was no fear lacing the air. No matter what Willow's trust in her was that complete. "You won't," she says confidently.

Buffy knew it would be so easy. Lean forward a fraction of an inch. Not even that much.

She was so close yet so far away.

With a savage shove, feeling almost like she was ripping off a limb, Buffy hurls Willow the ten feet into her room through the shattered door. With a last, wanting look she whirls away. Moving quickly she fades into the darkness.

Her anger quickly reaching a new simmering boil.

Xander was going to learn when she gave an order it had better be obeyed in the future. He was going to learn it if she had to spend the next millennium beating it into him.

Nothing was going to stop her. She'd break anyone foolish enough to try.

She was really hoping Angel tried.

"Would you relax," Angelus orders the young vampire as he worriedly paces the factory's concrete floor.

"Easy for you to say. You didn't see her," Xander mutters. "I thought she was going to kill me. She might've if Willow hadn't been there."

"Wouldn't that be a shame," Angelus murmurs too softly for Xander to hear as he rants.

"What?"

"It's been hours since then," he answers smoothly. "Sure she was angry at the time of the incident, but you know how she has that whole no harm being done to family."

"Does this look like no harm to you?" He demands pointing to the holes in his neck.

"She's probably out right now slaughtering some pour shmuck to take the edge off," he answers. He didn't think that was the case for a minute. The tiny blond was probably feeding right now. That part was true. It was a way to build up her strength for what was to come.

It was hard for him to keep the gleeful smile off his face as he waits for Buffy to get back. It would have been better if he had actually managed to turn Willow, but just making the attempt was going to result in a punishment that legends would spring from.

It was the beginning of his plan in breaking Buffy.

Drusilla looks up suddenly from where she had been sitting quietly for a surprising amount of time. A fraction of a second later a crashing thud reverberates throughout the building. "What was that?" She asks Ms. Edith. "Someone's been a naughty boy that needs to be punished." She looks up directly at Xander as she continues saying, "sister's very cross with you. Wicked spankings in store for trying to break the little tree that bends," she tells him in that nearly sing song voice of hers. The bright gleam in her eyes tells Angelus all he needs to know.

Several more loud thuds echo throughout the structure during Drusilla's little spiel. Xander looks crossly at Angelus. "So much for taking the edge off."

"Just remember. Whatever she does to you, will pale in comparison to what I'll do if you breathe my name," he warns the fledgling.

Buffy seems to simply appear on the catwalk overhead. A large black duffel bag in one hand. Something small, that glints silver, in her other hand.

Below half a dozen minions enter through several different doors as Buffy drops the bag to the floor below. Even through the thick material of the leather duffel bag whatever was inside still makes a soft thunk as it hits the concrete.

A moment later Buffy drops to the floor. Xander instantly backing away from the cold light burning in her eyes. A soft hissing sound was emanating from her left hand along with a thin stream of smoke. Angelus recognizes the small silver cross he had given her.

"You want to disobey me?" She asks in a deceptively calm voice.

"It was..."

Buffy moves forward quickly backhanding him again. This one sends him staggering several steps to the side. "That's twice you tried to give me Angel on a silver platter," she says in that same tone of voice. "Did you think I didn't know... That I couldn't hear the two of you plotting. Fact is he plotted, set you up, and you fell for it and went after Willow," she continues backing him into the wall.

Angelus was slightly impress that she had been able to see that. He was also slightly worried that she hadn't done anything about, and even now didn't seem to care that he had set the whole thing in motion. More so he was more then a little nervous by the fact that she was going after Xander even though she knows its what he wants.

Drusilla was almost giddy with anticipation. There hadn't been any good torture since Spike brought her Daddy home to her when he had been noble, with a soul. She had tried showing her Daddy that it matter to her if he had a soul, she would still love him just the same.

"Angelus was the one..."

Her left hand shoots forward jamming the cross into his flesh beneath his clothes. He grimaces, a slight twitching to his lips as smoke begins to rise from his stomach. "Seeing how you like silver so much I figured I'd share some of mine with you. A gift Angel gave me a long time ago." She grins widely at Xander, a smile that most would see as bright and joyful as she adds, "a gift that just keeps on giving."

Sweat begins to bead on his brow, all over his face, as the pain quickly builds to agony. Buffy pulls the cross out causing Xander to gasp. "Never felt so alive," she says echoing his words from earlier when he spoke them to Willow as she shoves the cross back in, being sure to stay well away from his heart, "never felt so powerful." Xander begins to shake as smoke rises from the second hole.

Buffy pulls it out and quickly goes to shove it back in. Xander grabs her arm with both of his hands trying to stop her. "That's it Xander. Fight me," she growls as her eyes seem to light up at the prospect of him struggling against her. With each passing second the cross inches closer to his stomach. "Let me show you just how powerful you are," she hisses. With a hard shove she slams the cross home as if his hands weren't even there.

"Buffy please. Don't do this," he whimpers

A cold, malicious smirk slips across her lips as she sneers, "ya know. Its a good thing this ain't up to you."

________________________________________________________________________

Draw the Line - Aerosmith

Checkmate honey  
Beat you at your own damn game  
No dice honey  
I'm livin' on the astral plane  
Feet's on the ground  
Your head's going down the drain  
Heads I win, tails you lose  
To the never mind  
  
That's where I Draw The Line  
  
An indian summer  
Carrie was all over the floor  
She was a wet net winner  
And rarely ever left the store  
She'd sing and dance all night  
And wrong all the right out of me  
Pass me the vile and cross your fingers  
It don't take time  
  
Nowhere to Draw The Line  
  
Hi we were singin' on your cowboy song  
You told Carrie  
And promised her you wouldn't be long  
Heads I win, tails you lose  
Lord it's such a crime  
No dice honey  
You're salt, you're the queen of the brine  
Checkmate honey  
You're the only one who's got to choose  
  
Where to Draw The Line  
  
Checkmate, don't be late  
Take another blow  
That's right  
It's possible to wreck it  
Cuz' you kill yourself  
When you rock to the top  
Your the boss of yourself  
So suffer   
Now Draw The Line  
ooo-Yeah


	7. Chap 7: The Heretic, The Lost Child

__

Chapter Seven: The Heretic (The Lost Child)

Angelus grunts, a mixture of pain and pleasure, as Drusilla slowly, torturously drives into him using the same fourteen inch, stainless steel phallus Buffy had used in breaking Xander. After snatching the instrument up the insane vampiress hadn't bothered with cleaning the fledglings blood off, deciding instead that she could now bestow upon Daddy all the love he had shown her. Only this time he would be the naughty child in need of punishment.

He didn't mind. Not really anyway. Anything that would keep his princess happy he'd be willing to do.

Angelus can still see the events of the last few hours as clearly as if they had just happened. Xander falling in a heap as Buffy drops him to the floor, his body covered with smoldering burns from where the raging blonde had impaled him over and over again with the silver cross he had given her little more then a year ago- the first night they had met in fact- any place that could be covered up, his arms, thighs, chest- with the exception of the area around his heart. His face and hands she had left completely alone.

After nearly two hours he had thought she was done, that her rage had been spent and the boy broken. He didn't know many vampires that could have withstood that kind of punishment. The Master, maybe. He would have enjoyed seeing it though considering how the old blow hard had treated him during their one and only encounter.

Buffy however still hadn't felt her point, so to speak, had been driven home yet. With a cold light burning in her eyes she made a slow, deliberate, almost sinister show of stripping off her clothes, revealing her nearly perfect, still slightly sun dark body to everyone present. Opening the leather duffel bag- he had nearly forgotten about- that she had dropped from the catwalk after first arriving. What she pulls out causes just about every mouth, that was still close, to fall open. A bright, shiny stainless steel strap on dildo more then a foot in length and as thick as a large man's wrist.

Xander had made an attempt to get away while Buffy slowly, languorously straps herself up. Only the damage had already been done, his body broken. Now she needs to exert her will over him, show him exactly what it means to defy her.

The fear wafting up from him as Buffy draws closer was one of the most exotic, almost intoxicating, aromas any of the vampires had ever inhaled before. "What's the matter Xan," the tiny blonde had taunted him as she slowly circles him like a shark. "This is what you've been dreaming about. This is your shot to have sex with me, the girl you've been lusting after since you first laid eyes on me. The girl you knew you could never have, not that it kept you from acting like the possessive little bastard you are. Well you're about to get your wish, although in your fantasies you're probably the fucker and I'm the fuckee. Guess that old saying is true, you really should be more careful about what you wish for."

Xander had squirmed, he pleaded, begged, whimpered. He tried to resist, albeit feebly. None of it mattered to Buffy. Her only desire had been seeing him suffer. She swatted aside his defenses, turned a deaf ear to his cries for mercy, and took as brutally, as painfully as she could her revenge for whatever slight she convinced herself he had inflicted on her.

He groans at the sensation of his little princess sawing slowly, painfully, inch by inch into him. Whenever he had sex with any male minions they've kept over the centuries it was about domination, and he was always the one that was dominating. This was the first time anyone had ever been inside of him it was painful, it was brutal, and he was loving every intensely pleasurable second of it.

As Drusilla buries the wrist think piece of steel in his ass making him feel like he was being split in two, he wonders where Buffy had found the strap on. He never saw the tiny slayer as the type of girl to know where the sex stores are in Sunnydale. Nor did he think she would have the wherewithal to find one.

Drusilla laces her fingers through Angelus' thick mane of black hair jerking his head back roughly, painfully as drives the phallus in to the very hilt. Angelus' face contorts in pain as the agonizing sensations burns through his body. Through the haze of pain the master vampire could feel her rock hard nipples, like spear points, as they jab into his back. He can't ever recall a time he's felt her nipples so hard before.

"Feels wonderful doesn't it?" She purrs softly a moment before she licks up the side of his neck. Her face shifts slightly as she allows her vampiric features to slide into place. A second later she buries her fangs into his throat. At the same time she draws her hips back almost completely existing his anus. Only the tip of the metallic dildo was still inside him.

She holds completely still, simply hovering above him, ghost like for several minutes as she luxuriously sips at his powerful blood. Just until Angelus tries to raise his ass to bury her back inside him. At that she raises her hips to maintain her exact position.

Her can feel her lips barely move as she murmurs softly against his skin. "Impatient little boy aren't you? Can't wait to have your poor little bum punished for all your wicked ways." He had often drunk from her, nice and slow, while slamming into her, draining her almost completely back in the early years after he first turned her.

"I'm the daddy now," she growls driving the phallus back in to its hilt in one smooth stroke. "You've been a bad, bad child," she states pulling out and driving back in. "Going to hurt our little sister because she changed the game and threw out the rules without ever showing you what they were." She manages three quick, short, sharp pumps while making her statement. "Chaos swirls around her like no other, alone in her fiery darkness," she hisses shortly.

She knew it wasn't quite true. Knew there was one that was going to stand beside Buffy no matter what, just as he had stood beside her for more then a century. While there were flashes of jealousy, like quick heat lightening bursting in a cloudless sky, she knew it was suppose to be this way. That she had just been his caretaker in getting him to her little sister.

Angelus groans, pants, moans as Drusilla builds her tempo driving him into the mattress on each and every downward thrust. All the while she slowly sips his blood and he savors the duel sensations.

The large wheels of Spike's chair squeak softly as Billy Bob pushes the century old master vampire towards his room. The reason Spike isn't pushing himself is the tiny, still very nude, blood soak blonde he's cradling in his arms. A soft, contented smile creases her lips as she dozes lightly.

Spike had come in at the end of her little demonstration of what will happen to anyone who defies her, and while a few would enjoy the reaming she was bestowing upon the lanky brunette he doubts if any of them would enjoy her fingers buried into their flesh as she drives into them at a full gallop. The young vampire hadn't even been whimpering by this point. He just lay there taking it, and taking it hard.

In all his years Spike doesn't think he's ever seen anyone as broken as the whelp. He was glad he had told Angie to go and have herself a little fun for the night. This was nothing he wants his childe to see ever. He knew she would eventually, but for the time he wants to keep her as innocent as possible. He didn't know what she was like when she was alive but he could guess judging by the tough front that did little to hide her naivete.

Angelus was grinning madly while Drusilla was practically dancing with glee. Spike would hate to be the bloody poofter tonight, but knowing the blighter as well as he does he doubts Angelus is going to be complaining to much about it.

Of course Buffy had looked, still looks, absolutely incredible. The pure rapture that had been shinning in her face as she rode her one time friend into the concrete. There was a soft glow surrounding her, almost making her appear to be some kind of ephemeral being, a higher power, or some kind of dark goddess.

Billy Bob swings the chair around to push the door open and then pull the two master vampires into the room. Swinging the chair back around Spike now faces the interior of his room, the room that use to be his and Drusilla's. Back before that bloody ponce had come back on the scene. The thick body minion pushes him further into the room.

"Get out," Spike growls softly. He had been able to feel the tension building in the former slayer's body ever since dropping her tight, lithe form onto his lap. She was doing a good job at keeping it hidden from the casual observer, but sitting on top of him he could feel the slight tremors wracking her body.

"What?" Billy Bob mumbles stupidly.

Spike looks back over his shoulder at the large minion with a dangerous fire burning in his eyes. "Get the bloody hell out of here," he hisses as the vampire stumbles back a step, "fore I rip your leg off and pound you into a bloody smear all over the sodding floor."

Billy Bob stumbles back nearly falling through the doorway. "And close that buggering door behind you!" He shouts after him, a fraction of a second later the heavy steel door bangs shut behind him. Spike waits another minute making sure that nobody else is coming.

Gingerly he shifts one leg placing it on the floor. His other leg soon follows the first. With a deep steadying breath he stands up. It was the first time since the slayer had dropped an organ on him that he's done so. He thought it was rather ironic that he should be standing for the first time because of her. Over the past couple of days he had found his strength returning, his legs gaining back more and more feeling, but he still hadn't been sure if he was going to be able to stand or not.

He also knew that he couldn't allow any other vampire touch Buffy while she was like this. There was no way he was going to let word get back to Angelus that something was wrong with her.

Slowly he places one foot in front of the other as he staggers and stumbles the few feet to his bed. Each step was a slow torture as he feels his strength fade quickly, rushing from his body. Gritting his teeth he shoves the pain aside. Digging, reaching down deep inside of himself for those reserves of tenacity that he's always been able to call upon when it seems all odds are stacked against him. His damn English pride that refuses to allow him to quite or give in no matter what he faces.

He manages to keep his feet under him. Reaching his bed he places Buffy on the soft mattress a moment before his legs give out and he plummets towards the floor.

Buffy's eyes snap open as she senses Spike's distress. Seeing him falling to the floor her arm snaps out latching onto him, keeping him from hitting the floor. Holding him up for a minute the two of them lock eyes for the brief moment. Something, almost like a spark shoots between them. As easily and with as much care as she would picking up a new born child she pulls him into the bed with her.

"Just hold me," she pleads mournfully.

Spike wasn't even sure she had spoken with how softly her words had been. Not that it matters to him. He heard what he heard and that's all he cares about. Grabbing the edge of the heavy quilt he pulls the blanket up and over covering them both. Wrapping his left arm around her bare waist he pulls her nude body tight against him while his right hand softly strokes her golden hair.

Angie hums a marry little tune as she glides down the ramp. Tonight had been an extremely good night for the young vampire. She had fed plus she had gotten laid. Best of all she had done both at the same time.

It was the first time since being turned that she could say that. It had also been the first time she had been left to her own devices. Buffy was an extremely prudish person, vampire, when it came to sex mouthing all kinds of platitudes, that she only paid half an ear to, about being in love with the person before sleeping with them.

Angie however couldn't complain that much about Buffy. The tiny blonde vampiress was wicked in a lot of other ways. While their personal taste in clothes were never going to mesh she had a way of finding what went best with a person. Her own outfit reflected that, still dark, gothic, and kind of grunge, but now more stylized.

She almost felt like a sellout, but she also felt more confident as well. Which might have more to do with the fact that she is a vampire then anything else. It was just so damn hard to say no to Buffy. There was this torrent of energy she exudes that can just sweep a person up and they have trouble holding onto who they are and afterwards they can only wonder what had happened to them. Sort of like going to a party, getting so drunk that the next day you can't believe half the things you did the night before.

The one thing she had found out tonight was she could never have a long term relationship with a human. Not that she was actually considering having one, but now that she knew a couple of the problems- One, they were far too breakable. Two, they were far too snackable- it was completely out of her mind.

She had found tonight's meal at the Bronze, some twenty something year old collage student that had been buying her drinks most of the night. It didn't take much effort to convince him to take her back to his place.

The amusing part had been the fact the guy, Roger she thought his name was, had a ceiling mirror over his bed. She had made sure to keep his attention off the mirror and focused solely on her during their super hot make out session that got all the foreplay out of the way. To start he had been on top, her mouth devouring his as she smoothly, almost instinctively guided him into her. Between her fiery, passionate kisses where she nearly sucks his tongue clean out of his mouth and his rough treatment of her tits with both his hands and mouth he never once got the chance to look into his mirror.

She did though. It was almost comical the scene she was watching. The young man looks as if he was frantically rutting into his mattress. His frenzied pace, as his hips buck back and forth into nothing that can be seen in the reflective surface was nearly enough to make Angie burst from laughter. She didn't though. The feel of him moving inside of her was the most exquisite thing she can think of at the time, the only thing.

That was until a different kind of desire begin building inside of her as the demon begins to rise to the forefront. While that side of her was enjoying the fucking it was receiving it wants more. It wants pain. It wants to smell this mans fear permeating everything the moment before his death.

Unable and unwilling to resist the new side of her nature she had pulled his arms, that were holding him up, out from under him almost hard enough to rip them clean out of their sockets but that would have been a waste of blood and she was growing hungrier by the second. As he began to fall towards her she had bucked slightly flipping them over so she was on top. She buries her head in the crook of his neck and begins nibbling on the soft flesh with her blunt teeth while her pelvis begins slamming into him at an inhuman pace.

He screams out as his hip shatters under the force of the impact. His fear spikes radically and she realizes he must be looking up into the mirror and all he can see on the bed is his own body. The smell sends her into an even wilder frenzy as she pulls her head back revealing her true face. Heavy brow ridges, razor sharp fangs. He screams again, struggling pitifully, bucking wildly in an attempt to dislodge her, which only made the moment all the sweeter. Her smile widens all the more a moment before she descends on his throat sinking her fangs into his soft flesh before he can move to block her.

She drains him almost instantly, the scent of fear in the air, the sensation of his life sliding down her throat while at the same time he spills his seed into her brings her over the edge as the most blindingly intense orgasm of her life rips through her. She doesn't know how long she was past out for, but when she came to her fangs were still buried in his throat while he penis was still buried in her vagina. Without any aplomb or fanfare she slips off him and him out of her, her face shifting back to her human guise.

Now, almost half an hour later, still a good hour before dawn she descends deeper into the factory. She can sense something was out of place. Wrong. She could feel all the members of her family nearby, plus the majority of the minions kept by the old masters to maintain the massive building. In a way it was almost like living in an old time castle where there were lords and servants.

Angie had the feeling that under most circumstances she would have been considered nothing more then another minion, and low woman on the totem pole if not for Buffy taking an interest in her. She was glad for that, whatever Buffy's reason for it, since she had no desire to go back to the kind of existence she had been living prior to running away from home. Getting away from this family would not be as easy as getting away from the one she had been born into.

At first she picks up the stale scent of blood, which considering where she was didn't surprise her. Only there was something different about this aroma, like it was familiar to her, but she can't place it.

Having no idea what was waiting for her she quickly slides into the shadows, just like Buffy has shown her to do, making herself a part of them. She glides from shadow to shadow moving faster then she's ever moved in her life, or her unlife. Stopping dead in her tracks as the factory floor comes into view, her eyes locking in on the smoky ruins of Xander's body. Turning her head away in revulsion she just manages to suppress the urge to empty her stomach.

His body was riddled with holes. Most black craters, a few of which were still sending up slight tendrils of dark, wispy smoke. There were a handful of holes, literally, around his shoulders that are completely different from the rest, looking more like someone had driven their fingers into his body to gain leverage. What the leverage was for was obvious.

She turns back around, still fighting the urge to vomit, muttering, "what the fuck happened?" Approaching him cautiously she scans the area making sure this isn't some kind of trap for the fledglings that have been set above the elder minions by the groups masters.

Reaching Xander she gently rolls him over, and gasps at a sight even more horrific then his back. His chest was covered in at least twice as many scorched holes then his back. The only places untouched were his face, hands, and his heart. Whoever had done this to him had wanted him to live through his suffering.

Gingerly she lifts him up into her small arms. "Don't worry Xan. I'll get you cleaned up then I'll go get Buffy. She'll make sure whoever did this to you pays for it," she growls savagely. Obviously he had to have been caught out alone and this was some sort of massage, or maybe just for fun. Somehow Xander had managed to escape and get back here where he collapsed.

Xander whimpers softly saying a single word. "Buffy."

"I know," Angie assures him. "She'll take care of everything."

Angie's hand falters a fraction of an inch from the thick steel of Spike's bedroom door. She had scoured the entire factory in her search for Buffy but she hadn't been able to find a single trace of her anywhere.

Until now.

Until Buffy's soft despair filled whimper brought her hand to a stop.

"I've never been... I've never wanted to hurt somebody so much in my life," the tiny blondes soft plea carries to her extremely sensitive ears. They were spoken so softly, like words carried on a gentle breeze, Angie could almost convince herself they hadn't been real.

"You're a vampire luv," Spike replies. "Its who you are, what you are. You did nothing to the whelp he didn't bring on himself. Knew he and the others weren't suppose to..."

Buffy's sardonic chuckle cuts him off.

Angie shakes her head as the silence in the room stretches on for a long, indeterminate moment before Spike finally asks, "what?"

"I was a heartbeat from turning Willow," Buffy admits almost too softly for Angie to hear. Her voice was tinted with a mixture of emotions running the gamut from anger to guilt to desire. "It took everything I had to restrain myself."

"Vampires turn people."

"Is that even what I am?" Buffy demands her voice rift with anger, confusion, doubt. "Feel," Angie hears her hiss.

There's a brief pause right before Spike's sharp gasp. "What the bloody... You're warm."

"And getting hotter," Buffy quips in an angry whisper.

"How?" Spike questions his voice almost covered by a soft rustling as somebody shifts on the bed. "Why? Just what the bloody hell is going on here?"

"I don't know," Buffy responds warily just before somebody else shifting their position on the bed causes more rustling. "I don't feed enough my body heats up. I feed, the turmoil, the loathing I feel inside fades."

Another brief pause occurs during which time Spike must have asked her a question to low for her to hear. A moment later Buffy's malicious laughter fills the room just before she says, "for all I know its the slayer still trying to kill the vampire. I doubt if it cares very much that its killing itself in the process, or that its taking me along for the ride."

Angie backs up until her back hits the far wall. Her mind awash with distressing thoughts. What Buffy said, it can't be true. She couldn't be dying. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be. Buffy is invincible. There isn't anything in the world that can beat her. Nothing.

That was only part of the thoughts racing through Angie's mind.

One part is in denial over Buffy's admittance.

The other part is in denial over Buffy's admittance.

She was the one that had beat, brutalized, and raped Xander. That it wasn't some plot by the minions to exact their revenge, or a display their displeasure over two fledglings being placed above them.

After everything she had said about the clan coming before everything. That they weren't suppose to raise a hand to each other.

She was the one that had nearly ripped Xander in half.

All because of some human. Something that was nothing more then a meal to them.

It wasn't possible. None of it. Neither of them.

One Buffy couldn't do.

The other couldn't be done to Buffy.

Could she? Could Buffy had done that to Xander? Was she capable of that kind of brutality?

Angie had seen Buffy feed. The tiny blonde could go from playful to vicious in a heartbeat, but she had never seen her be cruel to anyone.

Buffy was a vampire though. All vampires are cruel, vicious, spiteful, vengeful, and malicious creatures. It was just a matter of degrees.

She knew she, herself could be all of those things so why couldn't Buffy be them as well.

Because that just wasn't what Buffy was like. At least not to family. To clan. Maybe to humans, the pitiful little mortals who think they control the world. But not to her own clan.

Angie looks up suddenly, just now realizing she is still standing in front of Spike's bedroom door, as she becomes aware of an intense gaze.

Standing there; burning, imploring, mournful, soulful, hazel eyes that pin her to where she stands, is Buffy. Angie swallows hard as she stares upon Buffy's bare, blood smeared body. The blonde vampiress' body was incredible. Not perfect, with breast that were even too small for her tiny frame, but it was close. Her skin was smooth, still holding a slight tan, covering tone, taut muscles.

Angie found herself having a hard time keeping her eyes locked on Buffy's. With no concern for what she wants they continually graze over Buffy's nude body.

Saying nothing Buffy simply holds her hand out to the young girl. Again Angie swallows reflexively knowing there is no way she could deny Buffy anything. Even if it means her own death.

Stepping forward, lifting her hand she takes hold of Buffy's. The two small hands grasping hold of each other as Buffy draws Angie into Spike's room.

The heavy steel door swings shut behind them closing with a heavy metallic clang.

Silence once again reigns in the library and once again Giles finds it to be an unholy sound that does not belong. Unlike the day previous he found this silence to be a bit more profound.

Cordelia was at Willow's side. The brunette was actually cradling Willow's left hand in both of hers, comforting the smaller girl. A sight the librarian had never thought he would see considering the history between the two girls.

Then again this past week had thrown a lot of things at him he wishes he had never seen. At least this one, on the surface, could be taken as a good sign.

Jenny knelt on Willow's right side gingerly re-bandaging her neck. She had already taken care of a number of tiny cuts and abrasions along Willow's hands and forearms.

Oz is behind and off to the side of Jenny giving the teacher the room she needs to work on Willow. There was a pensive look on his face. Which wasn't surprising considering the events of the last few days.

Amy is sitting behind him at the large table seemingly engrossed in a large and extremely ancient tomb and paying no attention to the events taking place around her.

Willow had recounted the harrowing events she had endured just after dusk last evening along with her reasoning for not calling anybody after the altercation. Her fear that maybe Angel or Drusilla or Spike might be waiting in ambush and Buffy wouldn't be able save everyone.

Giles could tell Willow was holding some part of her encounter with Xander and Buffy back. That Xander had attacked her was obvious. That Buffy had come to her rescue was equally obvious.

There was still more to it though. As Buffy would no doubt say, his spider-sense was going off.

It was also very easy to determine what she is holding back. The most probable event was that Buffy attacked her as well and she somehow managed to escape.

"There we go," Jenny says rising back to her feet. As she stands she catches Giles' speculative look. She can only imagine what he is thinking, but if his thoughts are anything like her own- that Buffy, after saving Willow from Xander, had attacked the redhead herself- then they were all in trouble.

"What exactly happened after Buffy arrived?" Giles asks her patiently.

"She already told you what happened," Oz snaps taking exception with the older man's tone. Hearing an accusation where there might not be one.

"Of course," Giles murmurs placating the young man.

Willow grabs hold of Oz's hand squeezing tightly to keep the young man at her side. They had only been dating since shortly after Buffy's birthday but she was already depending on him quite a lot. "It's okay," she says softly.

"Buffy went after you didn't she? Once she dealt with Xander," Jenny states in a tone that doesn't give Willow a chance to deny it.

Willow swallows tightly. She wants to deny Jenny's statement but she can't. She had never been a very good liar. Unable to answer the question she dips her head looking down at the floor, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. After a few tense moments she exhales deeply.

"At first it was almost like it had been," Willow begins in a halting voice that gains a little strength as she continues. "Buffy was there rescuing me from danger just like old times, only... She was different. Her eyes... She was so different, so... Hungry. It was like being trapped in a cage with a starving tiger, but she's still Buffy. She wouldn't hurt me! She couldn't!"

"But she wants to," Jenny cuttingly remarks.

"No!" Willow responds just a little to vehemently. "She didn't," she begins a little softer after a brief pause. "She will never do anything to hurt us."

Giles give his head a slight shake as he closes his eyes while rubbing his temples between his thumb and forefinger. Opening his eyes to look at her he says, "we'd all like to believe that. We just don't know if its true."

"Yes we do," Willow disagrees. "She was the one that came up with restoring their souls. She's the one that wants us in before dusk, she brought the de-invitation spell to our attention. All of that to keep us safe."

"To keep us safe, or to her safe?" Cordelia asks tightening her grip on Willow's hand so the younger girl can't pull away. "Sure she's keeping us safe from them but she's also keeping herself safe from doing something she knows she'll regret later. Plus if one of gets turned they're going to blab all about Buffy's plan which we can all assume their not going to be too pleased with it or her."

Giles blinks at the comment wondering who could have imagined that Cordelia Chase would be able to grasp all the relative points of the situation as it stands now. He gives his head a quick shake to clear out the stunned amazement. Refocusing he says, "we can't allow ourselves to lose sight of the fact that the Buffy we're dealing with isn't the Buffy we've known for more then a year now."

"And just what has caused such a change in the vampire slayer?" A very distinctive Caribbean voice questions from the front railing of the stacks. The sound of the confident voice pulls everyone's eyes to the young black woman standing there. Her stern expression washing over the entire room as she takes in the occupants gathered around the table. "What has happened to my sister slayer?" Kendra inquires in a harsh tone that leaves a chill in everyone's bones.

________________________________________________________________________

The Heretic (The Lost Child) - W.A.S.P.

These fits of depression are torturing me  
The lives that I've seen won't breath again  
A sad child of madness, they'll never be free  
Born again to die, the agonies begin

  
And soldiers keep coming - like warriors they die  
But gang land's alive when mothers cry  
Cause hate's blind addictions, a killing machine  
And it burns on the fuel of shattered lives

lost child

lost child  
  
The seeds of all evil are sown in their minds  
And harvest the sad fields of woe  
Cause dead boys are martyr  
That live on forever  
But now it's too late for their souls

  
Standing on sanities too fragile edge  
And worship the Lord of Flies  
And wade through the slaughter  
You've made of thy brother  
And drown in his blood then when he dies  
  
You see in their eyes  
They're the lost child  
See in their eyes  
You see in their eyes  
They're the lost child  
See in their eyes  
  
Don't turn out the lights  
Cause there's demons in the night  
And they prey on the fears in us all  
They hide inside and wait  
And they shun the light of day  
The screams in their dreams fill us all  
  
Children of a night  
Such a sad tune they rhyme  
The bloody boys that sing a wicked song  
And for all of them they're just memories in the wind  
  
Rise and see  
It's the down of insanity  
Keeper of the gates of fire  
And the Heretic has said  
You don't have to be afraid  
Till I, until I come to get ya

  
And child in time  
On the swords edge you ride  
And cast a spell of Heresy  
And die in vain  
Like a wild dog in chains  
That no one can save  
Or set you free


End file.
